The Rise of the Mist: Book 1: The Four
by xXFaithblossomXx
Summary: After the fight against the Dark Forest, three forces are rising to destroy the Clans and the only hope is a prophecy that didn't come from StarClan but from something greater. The fate of the Clans rests on four kits, but what if a forbidden romance everyone is so desperate on preventing is the only thing that can save the Clans? Will the Clans survive or will they perish?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Bramblestar **- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

**Squirrelflight **- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Jayfeather **- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Graystripe **- long-haired grey tom

**Sandstorm **- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur **- golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail **- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Millie **- striped grey tabby she-cat

**Thornclaw **- golden brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg **- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall **- light brown tabby tom

**Leafpool **- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitewing **-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**- cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker**- grey-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**- grey tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap** - reddish tabby tom  
_**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**_

**Icecloud**- white she-cat

**Toadstep**- black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal** - dark cream she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Molepaw**_

**Briarlight**- dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**- very pale grey tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool** - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Poppyfrost **- tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

**Cherrypaw **- ginger she-cat

**Molepaw **- brown-and-cream tom

**QUEENS**

**Sorreltail** - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Brackenfur's kits: Lilykit, a dark brown tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Daisy **- cream-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Hazeltail **- small grey-and-white she-cat (mother to Foxleap's kits: Featherkit, a grey fluffy she-cat with deep blue eyes, Dapplekit, a tortoiseshell she-cat and Sparrowkit, a brown tom with a white chest)

**Brightheart **- white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Amberkit, a grey she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear and amber eyes, Snowkit, a white tom with amber eyes, and Dewkit, a grey tom with amber eyes)

**ELDERS**

**Dustpelt **- dark brown tabby tom

**Purdy **- plump mottled brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle, former loner

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Blackstar **- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**DEPUTY**

**Rowanclaw **- ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Littlecloud **- very small brown tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

**Oakfur **- small brown tom

**Smokefoot**- black tom

**Toadfoot**- dark brown tom

**Applefur**- mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**- black-and-white tom

**Snowbird**- pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**- light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**- grey she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**- dark grey tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Pinenose**- black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**- cream-and-grey tom

**QUEENS**

**Kinkfur **- brown tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail **- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Dawnpelt **- cream-furred she-cat (mother to Nightkit, a black tom, and Poppykit, a tortoiseshell she-cat)

**ELDERS**

**Cedarheart **- dark grey tom

**Tallpoppy **- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail **- dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater **- white she-cat with long fur, blind on one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Onestar **- brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

**Ashfoot **- grey she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Kestrelflight **- mottled grey tom

**WARRIORS**

**Crowfeather** - dark grey tom

**Owlwhisker **- light brown tabby tom  
**_Apprentice, Whiskerpaw_ **(light brown tom)

**Nightcloud **- black she-cat

**Gorsetail **- very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur **- ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring **- brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail **- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot **- grey tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail** - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_**Apprentice, Furzepaw**_ (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Sedgewhisker **- light brown tabby she-cat  
**_Apprentice, Boulderpaw_ **(large pale gray tom)

**Swallowtail **- dark grey she-cat

**Sunstrike **- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**QUEENS**

**Whitetail **- small white she-cat (mother to Breezekit, a light gray tom with a white chest)

**ELDERS**

**Webfoot **- dark grey tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Mistystar **- grey she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Streamkit, a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and Moonkit, a dark grey she-cat)

**DEPUTY**

**Reedwhisker **- black tom  
**_Apprentice, Hollowpaw_ **(dark brown tabby tom)

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Willowshine** _(gray tabby she-cat)

**WARRIORS**

**Graymist** - pale grey tabby she-cat  
**_Apprentice, Troutpaw_ **(pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Mintfur** - light grey tabby tom

**Icewing** - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail **- dark grey she-cat  
**_Apprentice, Mossypaw_ **(brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot **- mottled grey tom  
_**Apprentice, Rushpaw **_(light brown tabby tom)

**Robinwing **- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur **- gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt **- light brown tom

**QUEENS**

**Duskfur **- brown tabby she-cat (mother to Waterkit, a light brown she-cat, and Oakkit, a reddish brown tom)

**Mosspelt **- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

**Dapplenose** - mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail **- ginger-and-white tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar, Bramblestar…"

A brown tabby tom blinked open his eyes, the amber glow of his eyes being the only thing to be seen in the darkness.

"Who's there?" he called softly. Nobody answered.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes and got up carefully so he didn't wake the ginger she-cat lying next to him. He padded over to the entrance of his den and stepped out, but then he suddenly froze. "What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" he exclaimed loudly but slapped his tail in front of his mouth when he remembered Squirrelflight, the ginger she-cat, sleeping in his den. He glanced back to see if Squirrelflight was awake and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't. He turned his gaze back to the stone hollow and gasped slightly, even though he already saw what had happened. A thick wall of mist was in the stone hollow; the moon was indistinguishable behind the mist and the hollow was deserted.

"Bramblestar!" a voice came from above Bramblestar. His head snapped up and he found himself face-to-face with Firestar, who was standing in the air.

"Firestar!" Bramblestar greeted him happily. Firestar met his gaze evenly and landed on front of him, watching Bramblestar closely. Bramblestar saw the trouble that clouded his eyes and asked, "What's wrong, Firestar? You didn't come just to say me hello,"

Firestar let out a sigh. "I have come to show you something. Something bad," he muttered the last sentence, not loud enough for Bramblestar to hear.

Bramblestar eyed Firestar. "That 'something' has to do with Featherkit, right?"

Firestar looked up surprised. "How do you know that?"

"You just told me," Bramblestar purred amused. "Featherkit is… different. She doesn't play as much as the other kits and she has wisdom that is way beyond her age. I can't describe it, but she scares me," Bramblestar finished hopelessly.

Firestar opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it and just nodded.

"Firestar," Bramblestar started but then broke off. "Firestar," he tried again, "You're here to give me a prophecy about Featherkit, aren't you?"

Firestar sighed, sadness glittering in his eyes. "Bramblestar, this is why I chose you as my deputy. Not just because Leafpool had a dream about you, it was because you always know what someone wants to tell you and you won't stop in front of anything. So yes, I have a prophecy for you, but first I have to show you something important. You won't like it but it's necessary for the Clans to survive." Firestar took a step backwards, turned around, waved his tail and vanished into the mist.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bramblestar yowled, racing after him.

Firestar skittered to halt and Bramblestar almost wanted to ask him something but a flicker of movement caught his eyes. It was a black-and-brown tom with deep green eyes slipping through the darkness, shadows swirling around his body and he was heading towards a clearing. Soon the tom arrived at his destination, but he paused to scent the air before stepping into the clearing.

Bramblestar gasped when the moonlight light up the black-and-brown toms fur and revealed what the shadows had concealed. His body was transparent; you could see the grass through his body. The tom sat down next to the stream, which ran through the clearing and watched the clearing closely, every single bush, every single movement.

A moment later, one by one, more cats came into the clearing. A ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, a gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face and rotten teeth, a black tom. The black-and-brown tom purred quietly and waited for all the cats to arrive.

Bramblestar blinked when he saw the ginger tom. "Firestar, but, how, you…" he broke off, failing to explain.

"Yes Bramblestar, who you see there is me. This is able to happen because what his happening now is a memory from me. I am showing this to you because it is important for you to know this conversation with him," he pointed at the black-and-brown tom with his tail.

Suddenly the black-and-brown tom got up and started speaking. "I thank you all for coming and for accepting the danger that will overpower the Clans if we don't act soon."

"We didn't want to come, you forced us to come!" the gray she-cat with the broad, flattened face interrupted him and yowls of approval got loud.

"But my dear Yellowfang, I did not force you. You all saw the danger, you all received the prophecy, you all know the darkness that will destroy the Clans if we don't work together!" the black-and-brown tom yowled.

"Pah, I know the truth!" a voice rose above the yowls that got loud when the black-and-brown tom spoke from the darkness.

The cats turned around to the ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt.

"Firestar-"Bramblestar wanted to say something but Firestar interrupted him. "Bramblestar, listen,"

"Firestar, what truth? I told you the truth. The truth is the darkness that will overpower the Clans as I told you," the black-and-brown tom replied smugly.

Firestar snorted. "Maybe it is the truth, but you forgot to tell us something very important. _You_ and not Tigerstar came up with the idea to train the living cats, _you _planned to destroy the Clans, it was all _your _idea!" Firestar yelled.

Shocked, outraged and angry yowls got loud, cats jumped to their paws and fur fluffed up.

"But Firestar that is a lie," the black-and-brown tom meowed calmly, even though his eyes glittered dangerously. "I never did that; that was Tigerstar's idea; he was the mind behind the plan."

The yowls got louder, the cats began to corner the black-and-brown tom and claws were unsheathed.

"Calm down, all of you!" a loud voice came out of the gathered cats. A gray blue she-cat with a white tingled muzzle stepped out of the cats and faced them. "We won't achieve anything today if we go on like this!"

"Bluestar!" Bramblestar breathed. Firestar turned his head slightly to look at Bramblestar but only narrowed his eyes before looking back at the cats.

"Thank you, dear Bluestar." The black-and-brown tom dipped his head. "Now, the prophecy tells us about four cats that will either destroy of save the Clans, who do you think they will be?"

At once yowls got loud, names were called and everyone was unable to listen to anyone.

"_Silence!" _the black-and-brown tom yelled. At once the clearing went silent. "One after another."

A black tom got to his paws and meowed, "Maybe it's about the four cats that went on the journey to find Midnight?"

"Nightstar, I doubt that. They are getting old and two of them are in ThunderClan, one shares ThunderClan blood and the other one had a ThunderClan mate, don't you think they are too much _involved _with ThunderClan?" the black-and-brown tom argued.

"Are you calling Tawnypelt _disloyal_?" Nightstar snarled, his neck fur fluffed up and he bared his teeth.

"No, I would never say that," the black-and-brown tom reassured him and Nightstar's fur began to lie flat again. "But she would care too much for ThunderClan and we have to choose cats who just want the best for their Clans."

"You're wrong!" the memory-Firestar interrupted him. "We can not _choose _the cats, but even if we could we wouldn't need cats who just want what's best for _their _Clan, we would need cats who want what's best for _all_ Clans."

The black-and-brown tom dipped his head. "Very right, Firestar. But let's continue. Does anyone else have someone who could be one of the four?"

First there was silence but then Yellowfang got to her paws and suggested, "Maybe Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing are three out of four?"

The cats exchanged glances and at last it was Bluestar who spoke. "No. That would be three out of ThunderClan. But I have another suggestion. The leaders. Bramblestar, Mistystar, Onestar and Blackstar."

Bramblestar's eyes widened in shock. "Firestar, do you think…?" Firestar shook his head and motioned him to listen.

"No," the black-and-brown tom spoke. "They have too much responsibility and they would care too much for their own Clan."

"True as well," Bluestar agreed.

"So no one wants to make any more suggestions?" the black-and-brown tom meowed. When no answer came he continued, "So this meeting has come to an end. I will arrange another meeting when the time has come," with these words he spun around and dashed away, leaving the other cats behind.

The other cats exchanged worried glances, some shrugged, some let out angry hisses. At last Bluestar sighed and meowed, "We should rest now, more responsibility than ever before will wait for us," she dipped her head and vanished into the darkness.

One by one the other cats followed Bluestar and soon only Firestar and Bramblestar were left.

"What's the prophecy, Firestar?" Bramblestar questioned Firestar.

Firestar sighed and spoke with an ominous voice, "_Mist will rise and only four, the Feather, the Night, the Stream and the Breeze, can save the Clans, but beware, their decisions can be either the destruction of the Clans or the rescue from the evil. Nothing will be like it was and only blood can give peace."_


	3. Chapter 1: Prophecies and Ceremonies

**Chapter 1**

_(Featherkit's POV)_

Featherkit blinked open her eyes. She was inside the nursery, next to her mother Hazeltail and her littermates, Dapplekit and Sparrowkit. She yawned and looked around, spotting Daisy and Brightheart, her kits curled up around her. Featherkit yawned again and got up, careful so that she wouldn't wake up her littermates. She silently padded out of the nursery and blinked when her eyes adjusted to the bright light. _Where is everybody? _Featherkit wondered when she saw the deserted clearing.

"Hello?" Featherkit called hopefully. Nobody answered. "Hello?" Featherkit tried again. The camp lay unmoved. Featherkit's heart began to race and she spun around to run back into the nursery but a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt blocked the entrance.

"Who are you?" Featherkit whimpered and she began to slowly move backward.

"Don't fear me, young one," the flame-colored tom meowed soothingly, "I am Firestar, the leader before Bramblestar."

"Firestar?" Featherkit echoed. "_The_ Firestar?"

"Yes," Firestar purred. "I am Firestar and I have a prophecy for you."

"A prophecy? But only medicine cats and leaders receive prophecies." Featherkit mewed, staring at Firestar.

"Shush little one," Firestar rebuked her. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again trouble clouded his gaze. "_Mist will rise and only four, the Feather, the Night, the Stream and the Breeze, can save the Clans, but beware, their decisions can be either the destruction of the Clans or the rescue from the evil. Nothing will be like it was and only blood can give peace."_

Then he vanished and a voice came out of nowhere. "Featherkit, Featherkit!"

Featherkit's eyes flew open and she saw Dapplekit standing over her, prodding her with her paw. "Get off me, Dapplekit," Featherkit muttered and shoved her sister away.

"It's not my fault if you whimper and fidget in your sleep!" Dapplekit protested with mock hurt in her eyes. Then she purred and meowed excited "You know what, Seedkit and Lilykit will get apprenticed today!"

"Really?" Featherkit only sounded half-interested, but Dapplekit didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, and they're boasting about it the entire morning already!" Dapplekit squeaked.

Featherkit shrugged but when she saw Seedkit prowling around the nursery like this was her territory Featherkit narrowed her eyes. Then she purred quietly and whispered "We should attack her when she isn't looking."

Dapplekit's eyes shined and she nodded. "I can get Sparrowkit; he can distract Seedkit while we attack her from behind!"

Featherkit purred again and glanced at Seedkit. "I'll watch Seedkit."

As Dapplekit slipped out of the nursery, Featherkit turned to watch Seedkit. _Thank StarClan Lilykit isn't here, it would be hard to fight both of them, _Featherkit thought while watching her. Seedkit was almost twice her size and Lilykit was even bigger. _I don't think that we could take them, even if Sparrowkit would fight with us. But he wouldn't fight with us because he's going to be the next medicine cat…_

Featherkit was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice Dapplekit already came into the nursery with Sparrowkit on her heels.

Dapplekit trotted over to Featherkit and prodded Featherkit, making her jump. "Dapplekit!" Featherkit protested.

Dapplekit let out a _mrrrow _of laughter. "You were dreaming again," she whispered.

Featherkit snorted and turned back to Seedkit. Sparrowkit was talking to her and Featherkit could make out Seedkit's boasting. "Now," she told her sister and began sneaking up at Seedkit, her sister followed.

Seedkit's gaze was fixed on Sparrowkit and she didn't notice Featherkit and Dapplekit until it was too late. Featherkit and her sister launched themselves at Seedkit, bowling her over. Seedkit squeaked and tried to throw them off but Featherkit and Dapplekit managed to hold her down.

"Get off me you big lumps of fur," Seedkit grumbled and tried to escape their grip.

Featherkit began to purr loudly and jumped off her, Dapplekit did the same but not without meowing, "Not so great now, are you?"

"At least I won't have to share a den with you two anymore," Seedkit muttered but Featherkit saw the amusement glittering in her eyes.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Sparrowkit squeaked, jumping up and down.

Dapplekit fell into a crouch and wriggled her haunches. "I didn't forget you," with these words she dashed at Sparrowkit, carrying him off his paws.

They began to wrestle and Featherkit sighed, shaking her head slightly. She left the nursery without a word, her dream still vivid in her mind.

_Mist will rise and only four, the Feather, the Night, the Stream and the Breeze, can save the Clans, but beware; their decisions can be either the destruction of the Clans or the rescue from the evil. Nothing will be like it was and only blood can give peace. What does that mean? _Featherkit thought. Then she blinked and flicked her ears. _I probably ate something bad, I mean, why would Firestar give me a prophecy and not Bramblestar or Jayfeather? But if they gave it to me, they must have had a good reason or else they would have given it to Bramblestar or Jayfeather. Then I shouldn't tell them before I didn't figure out the meaning of the prophecy._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge to hear my words!"

Bramblestar's call made the rest of the cats who hadn't heard of Seedkit's and Lilykit's apprentice ceremony come out of their dens. Featherkit spotted Lilykit sitting next to her mother, Sorreltail, chin high. Both were looking proud, though Sorreltail shot a few nervous looks at the nursery, looking for Seedkit. Only a second later Seedkit came out of the nursery, followed by Dapplekit and Sparrowkit. Seedkit's fur was ruffled and Sorreltail winced as she saw her. She got up quickly and licked Seedkit's fur flat and glossy again, but not without Seedkit complaining. Dapplekit and Sparrowkit were talking about something and Featherkit could hear her brother complain about something but she was too far away to hear why.

Hazeltail was just talking with Foxleap in front of the warriors den and turned around when she heard her kits approaching. Her eyes widened when she saw them. Their fur was ruffled and dusty, so Hazeltail hurled herself across the clearing and towards her kits.

"What did you think you were doing?" she exclaimed. "There's an apprentice ceremony now and just look at you!" She began licking them furiously and Dapplekit drew back, moaning, "Moooooom, I can groom myself!"

Featherkit purred slightly and shifted her gaze onto Bramblestar.

"Seedkit and Lilykit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices," Bramblestar continued the ceremony. He jumped down from Highledge and landed elegantly in front of Sorreltail, Lilykit and Seedkit.

Bramblestar purred quietly and looked at Seedkit with his amber eyes. "Seedkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool," he announced.

Featherkit saw surprise and happiness in the silver-and-white tabby she-cat's eyes before she stood up and weaved through the assembled cats until she stood in front of her leader.

"Ivypool, you have received excellent training from Cinderheart and I expect you to teach everything you know to Seedpaw."

Ivypool nodded slightly and turned to Seedpaw, who wasn't able to keep her tail still; it was flicking excitedly from side to side. They touched noses and Seedpaw beamed with happiness and excitement.

"Lilykit," Bramblestar continued and blinked encouragingly at Lilykit, "From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfall."

Blossomfall's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she gasped.

"Yes," Bumblestripe, her brother, butted his head against her shoulder, amused.

Blossomfall blinked once, twice, before shaking her head sadly. "No, I can't!"

Shocked gasps came from all sides and Thornclaw yowled, "Why not?"

"Because of the Dark Forest!" Blossomfall shrieked before exhaling sharply and slapping her tail in front of her mouth.

"The Dark Forest?" Bramblestar repeated questioning.

"Um, well…." Blossomfall stammered.

Featherkit narrowed her eyes. _But the Dark Forest was defeated! They can't be back now, can they?_

"The Dark Forest is back!" Blossomfall blurted out and shocked, outraged and scared yowls got loud, cats' eyes began to glitter afraid until Bramblestar yowled, _"Silence!"_

The Clan went still.

"Jayfeather, have you seen this?" he questioned Jayfeather, the sightless medicine cat.

He shook his head, his blue eyes fixing Blossomfall even though he couldn't actually see her.

"Blossomfall, how do you know this?" Bramblestar asked her sharply, his amber eyes gleaming with something Featherkit couldn't quite identify.

"They came to me in a dream! They told me my destiny is to join them and to become their leader," Blossomfall shrieked distraught.

Millie gasped. "How dare you!"

Blossomfall spun around to her mother and bared her teeth. "I can't help it!" she snarled. "I didn't pick this destiny, but you don't even listen! You just ignore me and everything you care about is your little, precious Briarlight!"

"Blossomfall," the gentle voice of Briarlight came from behind. The crowd parted and a dark brown she-cat with paralyzed hind legs dragged herself in front of them. "That's not true."

"Of course it's true! Just look at her!" Blossomfall spat, glaring at Millie.

"Blossomfall, stop!" Graystripe yowled from behind Millie.

"Why should I? You all know it's true! I went to the Dark Forest because of her! Everything was because of Millie! She never loved me, she just had eyes for Briarlight, the _'oh so perfect'_" Blossomfall unsheathed her claws and sank them into the earth.

Featherkit could feel the anger and the sadness coming from Blossomfall and from the look in Jayfeather's eyes she knew he could too. But Featherkit felt something else; she felt disappointment coming from Blossomfall, but no hatred. _But Blossomfall is acting like she hates Millie…but she doesn't. So why is she acting like that? _She wondered.

Blossomfall and Millie continued shouting at each other but Featherkit didn't concentrate on them anymore, she got up and silently walked around them and sat down next to Jayfeather.

"It's strange, isn't it?" she asked him quietly.

Jayfeather turned his head, his sightless blue eyes fixed on Featherkit. "What's strange?"

"That she doesn't feel any hatred toward Millie, even though she acts like it," Featherkit answered, like it wasn't strange at all that a three moon old kit could feel the feelings of another cat.

Jayfeather's twitching tail-tip was the only thing that betrayed his surprise. "But she feels something else," he meowed. "She understands why Millie is doing this, yet she is sad, angered and hurt."

Featherkit blinked and watched the argument between mother and daughter. "You may be right, Jayfeather, but there is a thing I don't understand. Why she? Why does the Dark Forest wants her to be the leader?"

"Because she is hurt and confused. That is a weapon the Dark Forest has used often enough," Jayfeather answered simply. "Blossomfall is endangered."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Featherkit asked hopelessly as she watched Blossomfall spinning around and stalking away.

"No. This problem can only be solved by Millie," Jayfeather sighed and got up, a clear sign that this conversation was over. Then he snorted, obviously because Millie kept on screaming at her daughter, even though she was gone, and trotted over to the medicine cat den and vanished inside.

"_Quiet now!" _Bramblestar shouted and the Clan fell silent. "Blossomfall rejected mentoring Lilypaw, so I will choose another one," he turned to Lilypaw and then back to the crowd. "Lilypaw, your mentor will be Bumblestripe."

Bumblestripe looked up, sadness glittering in his eyes.

_Probably because of Blossomfall, _Featherkit thought, looking at the entrance where Blossomfall had vanished only a few moments ago. Her gaze traveled back to Bramblestar and Bumblestripe who had now arose and walked over to Bramblestar.

"Bumblestripe, I expect you to teach Lilypaw everything you know," Bramblestar continued and his left ear twitched.

Bumblestripe dipped his head respectfully and bend down to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"This meeting has come to an end!" Bramblestar yowled and the cats began to part.

Bramblestar looked around but then his gaze stopped and he looked at one cat. Featherkit. Featherkit looked up at her leader, meeting his gaze evenly. Bramblestar didn't look away. Nobody noticed the cats staring at each other. Featherkit blinked and only one thought raced through her mind. _StarClan, let me have made the right choice not to tell him!_


	4. Chapter 2: Forbidden Secrets

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_**I thank Otterhope for reviewing, as well as Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity.

_**Featherkit: **_And thank you Mormeril for allowing me to use the sledgehammer! *grabs sledgehammer*

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_**But she said that you don't use it for hurting people!

_**Featherkit: **_Who cares?

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_**I care!

_**Breezekit:**_Hello!

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar+Featherkit:**_What?

_**Breezekit:**_ Um, read and review please as long as I run away from those two crazy beings!

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar+Featherkit: **_Who are you calling crazy?

_**Breezekit: **_Wow, totally unisono!

_**Featherkit:**_*growls*

_**Breezekit:**_I'd better go! *runs away*

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar+Featherkit:**_*grab sledgehammers and chase Breezekit*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_(Breezekit's POV)_

Breezekit blinked open his eyes. He was inside the nursery, safe in WindClan. He snuggled closer against his mother, Whitetail, trying to go to sleep again. It didn't work, Breezekit was now wide awake.

He edged away from Whitetail and got up silently. Or he tried to. His tail flicked across Whitetail's flank and Breezekit flinched, knowing that a cat like his mother who always noticed everything would wake up. But she didn't. Breezekit's eyes widened in surprise and he meowed, "Whitetail? Whitetail!"

She lay unmoved.

Breezekit swallow and bend forward. He pushed his muzzle into his mother's fur. It wasn't cold or lifeless, she was still sleeping.

_What's wrong? Maybe I should ask Gorsetail, _Breezekit thought worriedly and hurried out of the nursery.

He inhaled sharply when he saw Leaftail. Leaftail and Weaselfur were fighting, or so Breezekit thought, and Leaftail was frozen in mid-air. _What? That can't be? Cats can't just stay in the air, unmoving! _Breezekit's heart began to race and he yowled, "Leaftail! Heathertail! Weaselfur! Gorsetail! _Help!"_ Nobody answered and Breezekit saw that nobody was moving. They were all frozen. Breezekit began to shiver and his head began to spin.

"Breezekit, don't be afraid," A gentle voice told him.

He spun around just to see a wonderful gray she-cat with startling blue eyes. "Who are you?" Breezekit backed away slowly.

"I'm Featherstar, a former leader of WindClan," She told him. "And I'm here to give you a prophecy."

"A prophecy? About what?" Breezekit asked, slightly surprised. _But why is she giving it to me? I'm just a kit, no leader or medicine cat!_

Featherstar purred. "Because the prophecy is for you, my dear." She answered his thoughts as if she could read them, but Breezekit was too intend on knowing the prophecy to notice.

"For me?" Breezekit began to sound excited.

"Shush, now listen," Featherstar rebuked him gently. She took a deep breath. _"Mist will rise and only four, the Feather, the Night, the Stream and the Breeze, can save the Clans, but beware; their decisions can be either the destruction of the Clans or the rescue from the evil. Nothing will be like it was and only blood can give peace…"_

Breezekit was overflowing with questions, every single one wanted to be asked, but before he could even ask one, Featherstar vanished.

_Where did she go? _Breezekit wondered. "Featherstar? Featherstar! Where are you?"

"Where is who?"

Breezekit opened his eyes. Whitetail was standing over him, giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh, um, nothing," Breezekit stammered confused. _Was that a dream?_

"Well, if you're sure…" Whitetail flicked her tail at his ears. "Anyway, Onestar is looking for you."

"Onestar?" Breezekit echoed. "Onestar?" His voice got louder. "Onestar!" He yowled loudly and raced out of the nursery, his mother was looking after him, amusement in her eyes.

"Onestar? Have you seen Onestar?" Breezekit questioned Sedgewhisker who was just sharing a mouse with Sunstrike.

Sedgewhisker shook her head, unable to answer because of the mouse she had just stuffed into her mouth. Breezekit shot Sunstrike an asking glance but she shook her head too.

Breezekit turned away disappointed but lightened up only a second after because he spotted Onestar, talking with Ashfoot next to the entrance.

"Onestar, Whitetail told me you wanted to talk to me," Breezekit meowed, tail and chin high, feeling important. _Maybe he'll make me an apprentice! Or maybe he has a mission for me! Maybe, maybe, maybe I even have to go to another Clan!_

"Yes, I do," Onestar nodded to Ashfoot and she slipped out of the entrance. Then Onestar turned to Breezekit and snorted when he saw him chasing his tail madly in excitement. "Breezekit, I have to go on a mission. A _very _important one. I promised Kestrelflight to go and help him collect herbs, but I can't. The apprentices are all out and the warriors don't have time. You go and help Kestrelflight."

Breezekit stopped chasing his tail and looked at Onestar, his mouth wide open. _"What? _I thought I should go on a mission! I don't want to go collect herbs! That's just boring!"

"Breezekit that was an order!" Onestar hissed, his tail-tip twitching.

Breezekit flinched and ducked. "Yes, Onestar."

"Good," Onestar nodded and turned around. He shot one last glance over his shoulder at Breezekit and disappeared out of camp.

Breezekit lashed his tail in frustration. _Just you wait, Onestar! _Breezekit didn't want to disobey Onestar but he wanted to help him too. _What if the mission is too dangerous? What if someone ambushes him? I should be helping him! _

Breezekit looked at the nursery and wondered if he should go back. _No, I'll help Onestar! _He nodded to himself, proud that he made a decision. He made sure nobody was watching him and quickly ran out of camp.

Breezekit was following Onestar's scent trail while he thought about the prophecy. _What's the prophecy about? And why should I receive it? I'm no leader! But maybe that's why! Maybe Onestar talked to Featherstar and they both wanted someone else but the leader and the medicine cat to know! _Breezekit mused. _And they picked me! Oh, I have to talk to Onestar!_ Breezekit kept on thinking until a fishy scent hit his nose. _Fish? _He wondered. _But there aren't any fish here! _Breezekit turned his head to look for a stream but there wasn't. _Fish, fish, fish….RiverClan!_ Breezekit's head snapped back and he dashed after Onestar. _Oh no! What if I'm too late? What if RiverClan already ambushed him? Oh StarClan, what should I do?_

Breezekit ran faster and faster until the scent of Onestar was so strong that Breezekit was sure Onestar was almost in front of him. _He won't be happy to see me, so maybe I should hide until RiverClan attacks. Then he'll be happy to see me!_

Breezekit nodded arrogant, he was sure that he made the right decision. He looked around and found a slope where he could hide. He dropped down and crouched low. Then he crawled over and hid.

Then brown tabby fur of Onestar appeared and he sat down, drawing a paw over his ears.

_What's he waiting for? _Breezekit wondered.

Then Onestar pricked his ears and got up, mewing happily. A blue-grey she-cat appeared, clearly no WindClan cat. She had wonderful blue eyes and Breezekit thought he could gaze into her eyes forever. The she-cat bounded forward and rubbed her muzzle lovingly at Onestar's cheek.

_She isn't WindClan, but if she isn't….then she has to be from another Clan! _Breezekit thought horrified.

"Mistystar, I was worried about you, I-"

Breezekit didn't hear the rest of his sentence; he froze with the name 'Mistystar'. _Mistystar is the RiverClan leader! They should be fighting against each other, not talking! _Breezekit watched them horrified.

Mistystar leaned against Onestar and Onestar licked her ears. "Mistystar, I love you."

Breezekit gasped. _Those two aren't two rival Clan leaders, they aren't two friends, those two are mates! _Breezekit's neck fur fluffed up and he hissed. Not caring whether his actions would have any consequences or not he got out of his hiding place and yowled "Onestar, what are you _doing?_"

* * *

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_**There! The first ever leader couple! Or so I think...I never saw one...

_**Breezekit:**_Hah, missed!

_**Featherkit:**_*swings sledgehammer*

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_Please review while I try to get Featherkit away from the sledgehammer without being killed!


	5. Chapter 3: The Dark Forest Strikes

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar: _**Thank you Otterhope, Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity, Brownieboy and the anonymous reviewer Stormofthesky for reviewing! I actually wanted to update a few days ago but I didn't have much time so here is the third chapter!

_**Featherkit:**_Hey, wait!

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_*rolles eyes* What now, Featherkit?

_**Featherkit:**_Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity, why isn't it allowed to use the sledgehammer for bad things? Hollyleaf always smacked her mate with it! I want to do that too!

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_You want a mate? Okay, I think I can arrange that *laughs*

_**Featherkit:**_Nooo! No mate! Aaah! *growles, takes sledgehammer and starts chasing Cherryblossom-Ivystar*

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_Aaaaaah! Please reviiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeew *runs away*

_**Breezekit:**_ Yeah, well, just review!

_**Streamkit: **_*pops out of nowhere* Please read now!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_(Streamkit's POV)_

Streamkit opened her eyes and gasped. She was not inside her mother's den, not in camp, nowhere near some place Streamkit knew, she was in a forest, a _dark _forest, filled with mist. _Where am I? _Streamkit wondered, looking around. Suddenly a shadow caught her eye and she whirled around, heart racing. _It's okay, it's okay, keep calm, Streamkit, everything's okay, _Streamkit tried to calm herself down.

"Streamkit,"

Streamkit jumped and spun around, looking into the eyes of a dark reddish brown tom.

"Streamkit," the tom repeated.

"Who-who-who are you?" Streamkit asked, shivering. She took a deep breath and tried to stop trembling.

"I am Oakheart, I was a RiverClan deputy a long time ago," Oakheart answered.

"Oakheart, Oakheart, Oakheart…I know that name!" Streamkit meowed excited. "You're my mother's father!"

Oakheart purred amused. "Yes, Mistystar is my daughter."

"But that must mean you're my grandfather!" Streamkit squeaked.

"Yes, I am. And the one you are named after, Silverstream, is my brother's daughter."

"Silverstream…she was the daughter of Crookedstar, the great leader before Leopardstar!" Streamkit beamed.

"You know much," Oakheart mewed.

"I just know everything the elders and Mistystar told me," Streamkit replied shyly.

"Streamkit," Oakheart's voice became serious. "I came to give you a prophecy."

"A prophecy? Why should I receive a prophecy?" Streamkit questioned him calmly.

"Because," Oakheart answered simply.

"'Because' is no answer,"

"Streamkit, this is important!" Oakheart was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay," Streamkit gave in.

Oakheart took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _"Mist will rise and only four, the Feather, the Night, the Stream and the Breeze, can save the Clans, but beware; their decisions can be either the destruction of the Clans or the rescue from the evil. Nothing will be like it was and only blood can give peace."_

Streamkit flashed open her eyes, the prophecy still echoed in her mind. "Mistystar?" She whispered, shoving her mother.

Mistystar's eyes opened and she gave her daughter a confused look. "Streamkit, what's wrong?"

"Um, nothing, I just wanted to know, is it true that I was named after Silverstream?" Streamkit asked quietly.

Mistystar shot her a long look. "Yes," she finally answered. "Yes, you were. Silverstream and I were friends but then she fell in love with Graystripe, a ThunderClan warrior. She died giving birth to his two kits, Feathertail and Stormfur."

Streamkit noticed the sadness in her mother's eyes and pushed her muzzle into her fur. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"No need," Mistystar licked the top of Streamkit's head.

Streamkit looked up and purred. "I'll go and play with Waterkit and Oakkit if it's okay."

"Yes, of course," Mistystar got up slowly. "Go if you must."

Streamkit thanked her and just wanted to bound out of the den as she remembered her sister. She turned around and asked "Mistystar, where's Moonkit?"

Mistystar sighed. "I don't know. A while before you woke up Moonkit told me that she'll go out and she didn't come back until now."

"Oh," Streamkit blinked. "I'll take a look, maybe I'll find her."

Mistystar purred and shooed her out of her den.

Streamkit trotted over to the nursery and poked her head inside. "Oakkit, Waterkit?"

"Yes?" A reddish brown head popped up next to Duskfur.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if you want to play something with me," Streamkit shoved herself in.

"I'd love to!" A light brown she-cat squeaked.

"Then let's go!" Oakkit jumped up and so did Waterkit.

Streamkit purred and padded out of the nursery, Oakkit and Waterkit on her heels.

"What are we going to do?" Oakkit asked, circling Streamkit.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Waterkit jumped around Streamkit.

Streamkit let out a _mrrrow _of laughter. "How about a play fight?"

Without waiting for them to say yes, Streamkit launched herself at Oakkit and bowled him over.

He squeaked and yowled "Waterkit! Help! The evil Streamstar of ShadowClan is getting me!"

"Evil?" Streamkit stared at Oakkit with mock hurt in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, evil," Oakkit meowed amused.

Streamkit growled at him and in the next moment, she was carried off Oakkit and found herself underneath Waterkit.

"Got you!" Waterkit announced proudly.

"Not for long," Streamkit grinned and heaved Waterkit off.

She jumped to her paws and ran over to Waterkit, who just tried to get up and pinned her down. Oakkit dashed at Streamkit, jumped onto her back and battered his sheathed claws at her ears. Streamkit now found herself in between two kits, both wanting to defeat her. Streamkit thought fast and flipped over. Oakkit was now underneath her so that he couldn't move and Streamkit was holding Waterkit so that she couldn't even touch her.

"Streamkit, get off me!" Oakkit protested, trying to wriggle out from where he was.

"But first you have to tell me that I won," Streamkit replied smugly.

"You won!"

"Good," Streamkit purred and let go of Waterkit who landed on her paws and glared at Streamkit, then she jumped away from Oakkit who scrambled up and hissed playfully at Streamkit.

"Streamkit!" Someone hissed from behind the nursery.

Streamkit spun around but there was nothing to see.

"Streamkit, what's wrong?" Waterkit asked, looking closely at the nursery.

"Streamkit!" The voice hissed again.

"Didn't you hear that?" Streamkit questioned them puzzled.

"Hear _what_?" Oakkit peered at Streamkit.

"Oh, nothing," Streamkit shook her head and sighed. "I'll just take a look."

She padded over to the nursery and slipped into her favorite hiding place.

"Streamkit, come with us," The voice came again.

"Who's there?" Streamkit whirled around.

No one there.

"Come to the Dark Forest…" The voice told her.

"Never!" Streamkit spat.

"This is your destiny…."

"No!" Streamkit yowled.

"Streamkit, you can not escape your destiny…."

"No, stop!" Streamkit whimpered and crouched down.

"Streamkit…." The voice trailed away and left Streamkit crouching low.

_What's happening?_

* * *

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_*pants* I finally got Featherkit to calm down!

**_Breezekit:_**Good!

**_Waterkit:_***whimpers* The Dark Forest, it's coming!

**_Breezekit:_**That's nonsene! They were defeated!

**_Oakkit:_**Hello!

**_Breezekit+Waterkit+Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_**Go away!

_**Oakkit:**_*backs away* O-kaaaay *turns and runs away*

**_Breezekit+Waterkit:_***they circle each other*

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_***sighs* Please review while I'll calm down (again) these cats.

_**Mistystar+Onestar:**_*singing* Reviews make us happy!

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_*irritated* What are you doing here?

_**Mistystar+Onestar:**_*silence*


	6. Chapter 4: Obsessed

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_Hey, thank you Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity and Rubyflight for reviewing!

Rubyflight: Well, I like Ivypool more than Dovewing and Bumblestripe more than Dovewing so I decided not to give her an apprentice (:

**_Featherkit: _**That's mean!

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_***shrugs* Who cares?

_**Featherkit:**_*shrugs* No idea

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_*sighs* Why did you say that then?

**_Featherkit:_***shrugs* No idea

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_***sighs* Read&review please!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_(Nightkit's POV)_

When Nightkit opened his eyes, he gasped. He was standing in the air, with nothing around him, except mist. "Hello?" He called nervously.

"Nightkit," A voice spoke.

Nightkit spun around and his fur bristled. "Who are you?" Nightkit growled at the dark ginger she-cat.

"I'm Russetfur, the deputy before Rowanclaw," she answered. "And I'm here to give you a prophecy."

_What? A StarClan cat? Here? Never! I bet she's a Dark Forest cat! _Nightkit bared his teeth. "You're lying! You're a Dark Forest cat and you're trying to win me for your side!"

"No," Russetfur shook her head. "I belong to StarClan."

"I don't believe you," Nightkit hissed and he turned around to leave.

"Nightkit, look at me," Russetfur ordered.

Nightkit turned around reluctant.

"Nightkit, look at me closely," Russetfur narrowed her eyes.

Nightkit cocked his head and eyed the dark ginger she-cat. At first, he didn't understand what she was telling him, but then he noticed the stars whirling around her. "Stars," He whispered.

Even though he had spoken quietly, Russetfur nodded. "Yes, stars. Do you believe me now?"

Nightkit nodded slowly.

"Good and now listen," Russetfur took a deep breath and when she began to speak, Nightkit had to prick his ears to hear her. _"Mist will rise and only four, the Feather, the Night, the Stream and the Breeze, can save the Clans,_ _but beware; their decisions can be either the destruction of the Clans or the rescue from the evil. Nothing will be like it was and only blood can give peace."_

Nightkit gasped and blinked open his eyes. He was in the nursery, curled up next to his mother, Dawnpelt. He was trembling but when he took a deep breath, he had calmed down. _What was that about? _He wondered.

"Nightkit, Nightkit, are you _still _sleeping?" A paw prodded him in his side.

Nightkit rolled around and looked straight in the eyes of Poppykit. "Poppykit, I'm _not _sleeping!" Nightkit growled.

"Good," Poppykit purred. "Then get up, sleepy head."

Nightkit snorted and jumped to his paws.

"Let's go!" Poppykit darted out of the den and Nightkit raced after her.

"Wait, Poppykit!" Nightkit called.

Poppykit skittered to halt and turned around to him, eyes gleaming. "Blackstar called a meeting and now, scent the air, what do you smell?"

"Um…." Nightkit lifted his muzzle and opened his yaws.

A fishy scent hit him and he took a step back. "Wait, is this RiverClan?"

"Yes," Poppykit jumped excited. "A RiverClan kit just came into our camp and wants to tell us something."

"But why? And- wait a minute, did you just say kit_?" _Nightkit questioned.

"Yep," Poppykit nodded. "Moonkit, the daughter of Mistystar!"

"What in the name of StarClan is she doing?" Nightkit exclaimed.

"I don't know but we're ought to find out now," Poppykit motioned toward the branch Blackstar was sitting on.

Blackstar stared down at Moonkit, eyes narrowed. "Moonkit, why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you about the threat that is coming," A squeaky voice replied.

Nightkit looked around but couldn't spot the she-kit. _Where is she?_

The crowd of cats suddenly parted and Nightkit could see a dark gray she-cat. Moonkit was small, _very _small, even for a kit.

Blackstar's neck fur fluffed up. "You come into my camp, tell me to call a Clan meeting and now you tell us something about a threat? Are you mad?"

"No," Moonkit shook her little head. "The threat is real and you will all die if you don't listen to me."

"Are you crazy? Do you want me to kill you?" Blackstar threatened. "I will not listen to you!"

Moonkit stared up at Blackstar, meeting him squarely in the eyes. "Blackstar you foolish cat, don't you see what you are doing?"

Blackstar took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were blazing furiously. "_What?_ I can see that I am close to attack the daughter of a rival Clan! Moonkit, if you don't leave _right now _you will never see your mother again!"

Moonkit looked up, blinked and suddenly flopped onto the ground, blacking out. Immediately voices got loud.

"What's going on?"

"What happened to her?"

"Is she sick?"

Nightkit bounded forward but Shrewfoot shoved him back. "This is nothing for you."

"But-" Nightkit wanted to protest but in that moment Moonkit opened her eyes and shrank back. "What am I doing here? Who are you?" Moonkit whimpered.

"What?" Blackstar cocked his head in surprise.

"Where am I? Where's my mother?" Moonkit panicked.

"What are you playing?" Blackstar hissed.

"Stop!" The loud voice of Tawnypelt interrupted Blackstar. "Can't you see she's frightened?"

Tawnypelt turned to Moonkit and purred. "Everything's alright," she meowed soothingly. "We'll bring you to Mistystar."

"Thank you," Moonkit whispered.

Tawnypelt turned to Blackstar. "We have to take her back."

"Who are you to order me around?" Blackstar growled.

"Do you want to keep a little kit as a prisoner?" Tawnypelt snorted.

Blackstar glared at Tawnypelt but then sighed. "Toadfoot, Applefur, go with Tawnypelt and bring Moonkit back," He ordered. Toadfoot and Applefur nodded. Tawnypelt gently picked Moonkit up and headed out of camp, Toadfoot and Applefur on her heels.

Blackstar began to calm down and his neck fur flattened.

"I think Moonkit is mad," Poppykit declared. "Why else would a cat go to a rival Clan, talk about a threat, then black out and then play as if she doesn't even know why she was here."

Nightkit gave a noncommittal grunt. Normally he would agree with Poppykit but there was something about Moonkit that made him think that she really didn't know what she was doing here.

_What was wrong with her?_

* * *

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_**I know it's short but I have a little writers block right now.

(distant yowling)

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar:_***sighs* I'll go and take a look what's happening. *goes away to look, comes back after a second* Breezekit is fighting with Onestar because of his forbidden romance with Mistystar, Streamkit is arguing with Moonkit because of Moonkit going to ShadowClan and Mistystar, Featherkit, Blackstar, Bramblestar, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Nightcloud, Crowfeather and Poppykit are playing Minecraft and Rowanclaw is almost attacking Crowfeather because Crowfeather killed him in Minecraft. *sighs* Why do cats have to be so insane?

**_Every single cat on earth: _***singing* We are not insane, our brain is rain, our claws are sharp and we love carp!

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar: _***stares* That doesn't even make sense!

**_Every single cat on earth: _***shrug and continue doing whatever they were doing before*

**_Cherryblossom-Ivystar: _***confused* Review while I try to get some sense into these cats! *grabs sledgehammer* With some brutal actions! Muhahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 5: Help for Peace

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm disappointed. There were 11 chapters after three chapters and now there are four and there are still only 11 reviews! But who cares, I don't write so that I get reviews (though reviews would be nice!) I write because it's fun!

_**Featherkit:**_But I write because I want to have reviews! So review now or prepare to die! Muhahahaha! *grabs sledgehammer*

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_*stares* What's your problem? I'm the author! You're just a character! And I made you!

_**Featherkit:**_*snarles* Shut up!

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_You shut up!

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar+Featherkit:**_*glare at each other*

_**Breezekit:**_*pops out of nowhere* Since those two are fighting, I'll just say it: Read&Review!

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar+Featherkit:**_SHUT UP!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_(Streamkit's POV)_

"What where you thinking!"

"I told you, I don't know!"

Streamkit sighed as she watched her sister and mother argue. On the one side she believed Moonkit when she said that she didn't remember anything of her visit to ShadowClan, but on the other side she understood Mistystar's worry about Moonkit.

Mistystar growled in frustration. "So you just walk right into ShadowClan, tell them about a great evil that is coming and tell me right into my face you don't know_ anything! _And I am supposed to believe you?"

Moonkit shrank back a bit.

"Mom," Streamkit chipped in, "Moonkit never lies! She never did and never will! You remember the time me and Moonkit put a thistle into your bed? I wanted to lie about it when you noticed it but Moonkit just blurted it out! Who would do that just to lie now?"

Mistystar's head whirled around and stared at Streamkit, but Streamkit met her gaze evenly. At last Mistystar sighed and turned around to the frightened Moonkit. "I'm sorry," she apoligized, "but I was worried about you."

"I understand Mistystar, but I really don't remember _anything_," Moonkit meowed, leaning forward to push her muzzle into Mistystar's fur.

Mistystar rested her muzzle on Moonkit's head. "I know, I know."

Streamkit tried to concentrate on her mother and sister but her thoughts drifted off to the strange voices. _Come to the Dark Forest, you can't escape your destiny..._

_Be quiet! _Streamkit told the voices inside her head, even though she knew they were only memories.

_Come to the Dark Forest..._

"Mistystar, can I leave?" Streamkit asked suddenly.

Mistystar looked up surprised and so did Moonkit.

"Yes, of course," Mistystar answered.

Moonkit shot her a puzzled look while Streamkit dipped her head and slipped out of the den.

Outside of Mistystar's den she could still hear Moonkit and Mistystar talking so she walked into the middle of the camp and sat down.

_Streamkit, the Dark Forest is waiting for you, accept your destiny..._

Streamkit gasped.

_Never! _She shouted in her thoughts.

_Streamkit, stop fighting it, you will never be able to outrun your destiny!_

_Leave me alone! _Streamkit yelled.

She looked around and made sure nobody was watching her. She fixed her gaze on the entrance and quickly raced out, careful so that nobody could watch her. She knew it was forbidden for kits to leave camp but in this moment she didn't care. She wanted to outrun the voices, the voies that told her to go to the Dark Forest.

_Streamkit, come..._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Streamkit screeched, running away from the camp, the voices and everything else.

_Streamkit!_

Streamkit gasped, blinked, and found herself in a big, starry forest. Even though it was night, all the stars light up the forest and Streamkit felt safe, she felt secure and there were no Dark Forest thoughts haunting her.

_Where am I? _Streamkit wondered.

"Streamkit," A voice meowed from behind her.

Streamkit whirled around and found herself face-to-face with Oakheart.

"Oakheart!" Streamkit exclaimed, pushing her muzzle into his fur. "Thank StarClan you came!"

Oakheart purred. "I know why you came here."

"Came here? No, I just blinked and then I suddenly appeared here," Streamkit mewed surprised. "Do you mean you didn't bring me here?"

"No, that was you," Oakheart replied. "But let's not talk about this, let's talk about the reason you came here. You came because of the Dark Forest.

Streamkit shivered. "Yes, but that's not my fault, I swear! I never did anything, the Dark Forest came to me, it's really not my fault!"

"I know," Oakheart soothed her. "I know. The Dark Forest is gaining power again and the four have to come together to defeat the Dark Forest forever."

"But why are you telling me this? That makes absolutely no sense!" Streamkit yelled. Normally she was calm and patient, but now, with the Dark Forest haunting her, following her every single pawstep, she was loosing everything. "Tell me!"

"Streamkit, I cannot tell you, this is a thing you have to figure out on your own," Oakheart told her, gazing into her eyes with his gentle amber gaze.

"But why?" Streamkit wailed.

"Because it is your destiny," Oakheart replied simply. "But StarClan is there, I will protect you and guide you and I will make sure the Dark Forest will not haunt you."

"Thank you," Streamkit breathed.

"Fear not, little one. I am there, if you seek guidiance, just call," Oakheart meowed. He bend down and touched Streamkit's forehead.

Immediatly warmth came over Streamkit and she felt safe. "Thank you," Streamkit whispered while Oakheart began to slowly fade.

"Goodbye," Oakheart called until even the little rest of his reddish-brown fur faded and Streamkit was back in RiverClan territory.

She waited for the voices to reappear but they didn't come. Streamkit took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the silence. _But I have to get back or else Mistystar will start worrying, _Streamkit reminded herself. Streamkit closed her eyes, took one last breath and then dashed back to camp, her mind not full with the voices of the Dark Forest.

* * *

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_Okay, please review! No arguing with my cats now, I put them in my closet. *evil laughter*

*muffled voices come from the closet*

_**Cherryblossom-Ivystar:**_*grins evil* Anyway, thanks for reading! And I _know _it's short, but I have a bad case of writers block right now and I forced myself to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	8. Chapter 6: Shocking Gathering 1

_**Faithblossom: **_Hello guys, sorry it took me soo long to update, but as a thank you for waiting there's a long chapter for you :D there are a few things I want to say, so please take a bit time to read this AN.

1. Thank you all for reviewing!

2. Echoleaf, I'm not sure if I can use her in my story but I'll see if I can use her :)

3. All reviews are allowed, but if you write a bad review, please give me the reason why you didn't like my story, so don't write "Your story is so bad, I will not read this!" but give the _reason _why you didn't like it so that I can change a few things. You can also give me suggestions, you can tell me where I made some mistakes or what you don't understand my story or you can ask me any other thing, I'll be glad to answer :)

4. If you have a cat in your mind that you would like to share with me so that I can include in my story, just write the name, the gender, the appearance and maybe the personality either in a review or PM (**P**rivate **M**essage) me.

5. Please read the book of TheAzuraStar, _Warriors: The Unseen Powers: The Mist_, Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity's books, the series is called _Rising Night, _read _Snatched: The Story of Snowkit _by Prin Pardus, read _Warriors: A new Beginning _by XxXThistlefaceXxX, read _Phoenix _bysPonyiowa and read _The Sound of Snow _by String of Pearly. None of these people told me to tell you that you should read these stories, I just think these stories are all amazing and I want to help them to gain some popularity :)

6. If you have any question, suggestion or just want to write something random, just write it in a review or PM (**P**rivate **M**essage) me.

Okay, that was all :) Sorry for the long author's note, so no talking with the cats, just read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_(Featherkit's POV)_

* * *

_Moons have passed and now the time has come for Featherkit, Breezekit, Streamkit and Nightkit to become apprentices, but today is a day, different from every other day a cat ever experienced, and only the four newly named apprentices will notice the sign..._

* * *

Featherkit yawned and poked her head out of the nursery.

She looked around and for a brief moment, she wondered why there was so much excitement buzzing from all the cats and then she remembered. _Today I will become an apprentice! _Featherkit skipped in excitement and turned around as she heard the rustling of moss.

"Featherkit, are you excited?" Hazeltail asked, her eyes resting on Featherkit. Featherkit nodded and bounded over to her, pushing her muzzle into her mother's fur. Hazeltail purred and nuzzled her daughter.

In that moment, a tortoiseshell head popped up next to Hazeltail and exclaimed, "It's time, it's time!"

A brown head appeared next to Dapplekit and began to protest. "Do you have to be so loud?" He complained. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"But Sparrowkit today is the day we'll be apprentices! Just as Seedpaw, Lilypaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw!"

The kits of Brightheart had become apprentices a moon ago and Dovewing had moved into the nursery, expecting Bumblestripe's kits.

Talking of Dovewing, she had just raised her head and watched the bickering of the kits with amusement glittering in her eyes.

Featherkit's gaze wandered from Dovewing's head to her swollen belly. _I doubt she moved to the nursery in just the moment she knew she was expecting kits, I bet she waited moons before moving to the nursery, just as every other queen, _Featherkit thought.

"Featherkit, Featherkit! Wake up!"

Featherkit blinked and turned her head to look at Dapplekit. "I am awake,"

"No you're not; if you were you would have noticed that Bramblestar called a meeting!" Dapplekit meowed excited, wriggling her tail.

Sparrowkit snorted and disappeared out of the nursery, Dapplekit ran after him.

Featherkit shook her head slightly and followed her littermates more slowly.

Hazeltail heaved herself up and purred as she watched her kits disappear one by one.

Then she went out too, leaving Dovewing by herself.

Dovewing quickly jumped to her paws and raced after them, her swollen belly not slowing her down.

Once outside, Featherkit looked up at Bramblestar and remembered the apprentice ceremony of Lilypaw and Seedpaw, where she had understood that Bramblestar knew about the prophecy.

She had decided not to tell him and now she was scared that he knew that she knew and would punish her for not telling.

But today, unlike the day of Lilypaw's and Seedpaw's apprentice ceremony, Bramblestar wasn't looking at her, his gaze rested on Squirrelflight, the beautiful ginger she-cat, who looked almost exactly like Firestar.

"Today's meeting is because of the apprentice ceremony for Sparrowkit, Dapplekit and Featherkit," Bramblestar announced suddenly and almost at once all the chattering died down.

He beckoned them forward and jumped down from the Highledge, waiting for them.

Featherkit wanted to take a step forward but in that moment, Hazeltail leaned forward and licked Featherkit's ruffled fur down. Featherkit tried to escape Hazeltail's grip but she couldn't.

Muffled laughter came from all sides and Featherkit finally managed to wriggle free.

Hazeltail turned to Dapplekit and Sparrowkit and did the same.

Then the littermates walked over to Bramblestar, all heads turned to them.

Featherkit held her chin high, but she noticed that Sparrowkit looked down on his paws and Dapplekit tried to avoid looking at anyone.

"Featherkit," Bramblestar's serious gaze rested on her, and Featherkit began to feel uncomfortable. "From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be-" he hesitated for a second but then continued speaking. "I will be your mentor."

The newly named Featherpaw gasped. _Bramblestar _would be her mentor? Didn't he trust her? However, when a thought came to her mind pride washed over her and Featherkit met her new mentor's gaze evenly. _He chose me, as his apprentice, that must mean I'm something special, doesn't it?_

Featherpaw stepped forward and touched noses with Bramblestar, hew new mentor.

She purred quietly and stepped back, sitting down next to Hazeltail who looked like she would burst with pride.

"Well done, Featherpaw," A voice came from behind Featherpaw.

She whirled around and exclaimed, "Foxleap!" She jumped up and nuzzled her father.

Foxleap let out a _mrrrow _of laughter. "Well done, Featherpaw," he repeated. "I would have never thought that Bramblestar himself would choose you as his apprentice."

Hazeltail looked lovingly at her mate and kit and pushed her muzzle into Foxleap's fur.

"Good job," Cherryfeather praised.

Featherpaw turned around and looked into the ginger she-cat's eyes. Cherryfeather was just made a warrior a moon ago, along with her brother who was now known under the name Molefur.

"Thanks," Featherpaw purred, smiling at her. "I wouldn't have thought that Bramblestar would choose you as apprentice, nothing against you."

"I didn't consider it either," Featherpaw reassured her.

"Shush, Dapplepaw's ceremony is starting," Molefur silenced them.

Cherryfeather purred and turned away from Featherpaw and towards Dapplepaw.

Featherpaw smiled and fixed her attention on her sister who looked like she was bursting with pride. Suddenly, just a second later, the light disappeared and it went completely black.

Featherpaw's mouth fell open as she looked up and saw that something completely covered the sun.

Featherpaw turned to Hazeltail but Hazeltail smiled as she watched her daughter step forward as Bramblestar motioned her forward.

Now that Featherpaw looked around, nobody seemed to care.

_What's happening? _Featherpaw thought anxiously. _The sun is gone and nobody cares!_

Then, as suddenly as the thing covering the sun came, it vanished.

Featherpaw blinked, trying to adjust to the light.

What Featherpaw didn't know, was that three newly named apprentices experienced the same thing in the same moment. Nightpaw, Streampaw and Breezepaw all saw the same and they all wondered why the others didn't seem to notice.

"Dapplekit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm. Sandstorm, you have received excellent training from Whitestorm and I hope you will pass down everything you know to this apprentice," Bramblestar carried on.

Featherpaw saw sadness flashing through Sandstorm's eyes as Bramblestar mentioned Whitestorm but Sandstorm stepped forward and touched noses with Dapplepaw who beamed with pride.

They sat down next to each other and Bramblestar swiftly continued. "Sparrowkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sparrowpaw."

Suddenly Jayfeather stood up and he began to speak. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you all know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown a great memory of herbs. Your next medicine cat will be Sparrowpaw."

"Sparrowpaw," Bramblestar meowed, "do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?"

"I do," Sparrowpaw meowed solemnly.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Jayfeather told Sparrowpaw.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you," Bramblestar finished.

Sparrowpaw dipped his head to hide the pride and excitement in his eyes and Featherpaw purred. _Oh Sparrowpaw, don't even try hiding something from Jayfeather, he knows it anyway._

As to prove her words, Jayfeather purred and touched noses with his new apprentice and they sat down next to each other.

"This meeting has come to an end!" Bramblestar finished.

The cats began to carry on with their duties and Featherpaw took a deep breath.

_Okay, everything's all right, _Featherpaw told herself. _Everything's okay._

She steadied herself and looked up at Bramblestar who looked back straight into her eyes.

Featherpaw stopped herself from flinching and stared at Bramblestar without blinking.

They kept on looking at each other until Foxleap came and stood next to Featherpaw, asking, "Featherpaw is something wrong? Why are you staring at Bramblestar?"

Featherpaw sighed and turned to her father. "Oh, nothing," She shook her head.

"Okay," Foxleap shrugged. "Anyway, did you know that today was a Gathering?"

"Really?" Featherpaw looked up surprised.

"Yes," Foxleap nodded and he seemed more excited than his daughter did. "And I talked to Bramblestar, you'll be going."

"Really?" Featherpaw squeaked. "Me?" Now the childish side of Featherpaw showed itself and Foxleap narrowed his eyes surprised.

"Yes, he told me that it would be a nice surprise for you, Dapplepaw and Sparrowpaw. And it is something special if your apprentice ceremony is on the day of the Gathering."

_And if the sun vanishes on the day of your apprentice ceremony, _Featherpaw silently added in her mind.

Featherpaw purred excitedly. "Great! I'll tell Dapplepaw and Sparrowpaw!"

And with these words, she bounded over to Dapplepaw and Sparrowpaw, who were both chatting excitedly over their new life as apprentices.

Hazeltail walked over to Foxleap and leaned against him, murmuring, "Isn't it great to see them grow up?"

"It is," Foxleap murmured back, rasping his tongue over her ear.

"Guess what, today is a Gathering and we'll be all going!" Featherpaw told her littermates in a high-pitched voice.

"Really?" Sparrowpaw and Dapplepaw squeaked simultaneously.

Featherpaw nodded.

"That's great!" Dapplepaw exclaimed. "I can't wait for the Gathering!"

Then Dapplepaw turned around and raced over to Sandstorm, who was just talking to Dustpelt, and overwhelmed her with questions.

Sparrowpaw raced over to Jayfeather and asked him if it would be okay if he would go to the Gathering as a medicine cat apprentice, even though he wasn't accepted by StarClan yet.

Featherpaw watched her littermates talking to their mentors and couldn't help but wondering if she would be able to talk to her new mentor like they did.

"Featherpaw?"

Featherpaw jumped and whirled around, looking straight into the amber eyes of a brown tabby tom.

"Bramblestar!" she exclaimed.

Bramblestar purred and examined her. "Are you excited because of the Gathering?"

"A bit," Featherpaw admitted. "But not as excited as Dapplepaw." She motioned to Dapplepaw who was jumping around Sandstorm, asking question over question.

Bramblestar let out a _mrrrow _of laughter. "It's a good thing I gave Dapplepaw to Sandstorm, since Sandstorm already prove that she can handle apprentices with much energy."

"Really?" Featherpaw asked interested.

"Yes," Bramblestar nodded, "First she had Sorreltail, then Honeyfern and now your sister Dapplepaw. All of them were, of still are, very energetic."

"Wait, Honeyfern?" Featherpaw cocked her head. "I don't know her. Did you mix up the order? Because you said 'First Sorreltail, then Honeyfern'."

Bramblestar let out a troubled sigh. "No, I didn't mix things up. Honeyfern was the daughter of Sorreltail and Brackenfur and died because a snake bit her."

"Oh," Featherpaw blinked, not knowing what else to say.

Bramblestar sighed again. "It was a hard time for Sorreltail and Brackenfur, loosing another kit."

"Another kit?" Featherpaw echoed.

"Yes. Sorreltail had four kits, Molekit, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost and Cinderheart," Bramblestar answered. "Molekit died because of sickness. Nobody ever talks about him."

"That's horrible," Featherpaw murmured.

Bramblestar nodded slowly. "But let's not discuss this further, why did you look so shocked during your apprentice ceremony?"

Featherpaw flinched. "Um, well…because you chose me as your apprentice." She blurted out the first excuse that came to her mind, but Bramblestar gave her a look so full of doubt that she knew he didn't believe her.

"But you looked shocked _after _I announced that you'll be my apprentice."

"Um, well…" Featherpaw stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Yes?" Bramblestar licked his paw and drew it over his ear, "I'm waiting."

"It was because…I saw Icecloud and Toadstep!" Featherpaw told him quietly, coming up with an excuse that wasn't even a lie.

"Icecloud and Toadstep? You seem them all day long," Bramblestar meowed confused.

"No, I mean I saw them sharing tongues in the way mates do," Featherpaw explained quickly, thankful that Bramblestar seemed to believe her, but that feeling got washed away as Bramblestar shook his head and said, "I don't believe you."

"But, it's true!" Featherpaw claimed stubbornly.

"Featherpaw," Bramblestar meowed gently, "you looked far too shocked as you would be if you would have found out that Icecloud and Toadstep were mates. Stop lying."

Featherpaw swallowed and gave up. "Fine, I'll tell you. You see, after my apprentice ceremony it went dark. The sun had been covered and-"

Bramblestar interrupted her. "Wait, did you say _covered_?"

"Yes," Featherpaw replied irritated. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, but there was a battle between all four Clans-"

"Yeah, I heard of that," Featherpaw interrupted him.

"Anyway, and then suddenly the sun vanished and we stopped fighting. But nobody said the sun was _covered_," Bramblestar explained.

"But it was clearly covered," Featherpaw insisted. "You could see still see the sun, even though it was dark."

"Really? Are you sure?" Bramblestar questioned, sounding doubtful.

"Yes!" Featherpaw sighed.

"Mhm, that's strange…" Bramblestar tilted his head to one side. "But why were you the only one to see it?"

"Maybe because of the prophecy," Featherpaw murmured.

"What?" Bramblestar pricked his ears, catching the sentence even though Featherpaw tried to be quiet.

"Nothing, nothing!" Featherpaw quickly meowed, hoping to trick him.

"Featherpaw," Bramblestar said warningly.

Featherpaw sighed defeated. "Okay, well, a few moons ago Firestar came to me in a dream and he said to me:

_Mist will rise and only four, the Feather, the Night, the Stream and the Breeze, can save the Clans, but beware; their decisions can be either the destruction of the Clans or the rescue from the evil. Nothing will be like it was and only blood can give peace."_

While Featherpaw spoke, it seemed like she wasn't the only one to whisper the prophecy, it was like the breeze carried more voices into the clearing and joined into the foreboding whisper of the prophecy.

Bramblestar shivered and raised his head, looking up into the sky. "Featherpaw, do you know why the prophecy was given to you? Do you know what it means?"

"No," Featherpaw mewed softly.

Bramblestar looked down again and his amber eyes burned straight into Featherpaw's deep blue eyes.

"Featherpaw, _you _are the feather."

_I'm the feather! But why? I'm just a newly named apprentice! _Thoughts raced through Featherpaw's mind on the way to her very first Gathering.

Dapplepaw bounced up and down and around Featherpaw, chattering excitedly about the Gathering and about meeting the Clan leaders and Featherpaw tried her best to blend her out.

Sparrowpaw walked next to Jayfeather, trying not to look too excited.

Sandstorm purred while watching her new apprentice.

It seemed all normal except for the starry blue-grey she-cat walking next to Featherpaw.

Nobody noticed her, not even Jayfeather, Bramblestar and Featherpaw.

Bramblestar motioned his Clan to stop. "We're first!" He announced after tasting the air and he raced over to the tree bridge.

The Clan followed him and skittered to halt right behind him.

Bramblestar was first to cross, after him Squirrelflight, then Leafpool, Berrynose, Poppyfrost…

Then it was Featherpaw's turn, but she was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice.

"Featherpaw, are you planning on standing there all day long?" Dapplepaw joked, prodding a paw against her side.

Featherpaw flinched and shook her head quickly. With trembling legs, she examined the tree bridge, trying not to think of herself falling down and took a deep breath. With one big leap, she jumped onto it, slithered and fell into the water.

She splashed around wildly, yowling, "Help, help!"

Foxleap burst into a fit of laughter and meowed, "Okay, just calm down." He jumped onto the tree bridge and leaned down, grabbing her by her scruff and hauling her up.

Featherpaw shook her pelt embarrassed, sending water drops all over the place. "Sorry," She muttered as Dapplepaw complained about Featherpaw making her wet.

Hazeltail raced over to Featherpaw and licked her fiercely, telling her to be more careful next time.

Sparrowpaw followed Featherpaw but was more careful than she was. He jumped up successfully and crossed the bridge without falling. He flicked his tail playfully against Featherpaw's shoulder and continued his way to the middle of the island.

"Wow," Dapplepaw breathed as she emerged from the trees and stepped into the clearing.

Featherpaw snorted, finding the clearing not as wonderful as her sister did. _It's just a normal clearing, Dapplepaw, no Moonpool. _

Bramblestar walked over to the big tree and jumped up, claiming the highest branch for himself.

Dapplepaw wandered around the clearing, examining every single tree with her mouth as wide open as it could be.

Sparrowpaw ran to Dapplepaw, asking her if they could explore the island together.

A pang of sadness hit Featherpaw. _Why didn't he ask me? I'm his sister too._

Featherpaw watched Sparrowpaw and Dapplepaw race away, disappearing into the trees.

Featherpaw sighed sadly and sat down, drawing a paw over her ear.

"What's wrong, little one?" The gentle voice of her mother asked.

"Oh, nothing," Featherpaw answered, trying to ignore the ache of loneliness in her heart.

"Is it because of Dapplepaw and Sparrowpaw?" Hazeltail asked, sitting down next to her daughter, drawing her tongue over Featherpaw's ear.

"Yes," Featherpaw admitted, to weak to argue. "You seem to notice everything."

"That's because I'm a mother," Hazeltail laughed, nudging Featherpaw.

"I don't understand. I'm Sparrowpaw's sister just as Dapplepaw is!" Featherpaw wailed, ignoring the looks that Berrynose shot them as he walked past them. "Why does he ask her and not me?"

"Because you are different," Hazeltail meowed softly. "Normally the medicine cats are the wisest from all cats, even the medicine cat apprentices. But you are the wisest and oldest from them, Sparrowpaw doesn't like that. He loves you, he really does, but he wants to do something with Dapplepaw because she isn't as wise as you are."

"But I don't want to be wise! I want to be a normal cat, without a proph-" Featherpaw stopped, slapping her tail over her mouth, realizing she had almost given away the prophecy hanging over her.

"What? A prophecy? About _you?_" Hazeltail gasped, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Er, no, um, I have to go!" Featherpaw stammered, getting up and racing away.

_I'm such a mouse-brain! Okay, just go ahead and tell everyone of the prophecy, they'll all just think you're mad, but who cares? And you call yourself wise? Stupid mouse-brain! _Featherpaw ran away from the clearing, ran away from her mother and ran away from her mistake. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Featherpaw ran and she didn't realize that she was walking towards the tree bridge until it was too late. A light gray tom with a white chest jumped down the tree bridge and it that moment Featherpaw stumbled right into him, carrying him off his paws.

"Hey, watch it!" The tom snarled, shaking his pelt.

"Sorry, I-I…" Featherpaw stammered, getting up.

The tom let out a growl and looked at Featherpaw. "You're not WindClan," The tom said, sounding rather curious than aggressive.

"Um, yeah, I'm ThunderClan," Featherpaw meowed, smoothing her pelt. _He doesn't look so old, he only looks recently apprenticed. Just like me, _she reminded herself. "My name is Featherpaw."

"I'm Breezepaw," The tom replied.

Featherpaw shivered and noticed that Breezepaw shivered too. _Breezepaw….the prophecy! The breeze! _

Featherpaw stared into Breezepaw's amber eyes, noticing that a small white she-cat raced over to them but suddenly, without warning, everything froze except Breezepaw and Featherpaw.

"What's going on?" Breezepaw asked anxiously. Then he spotted the white she-cat and yowled, "Whitetail!" It seemed like he completely forgot about Featherpaw and dashed over to Whitetail, pushing his muzzle into her fur. "Whitetail, Whitetail!"

_She's his mother, _Featherpaw realized. She followed Breezepaw and rested her tail lightly on his shoulder. "Breezepaw, she's okay, look at the others."

Breezepaw looked up and then at the other cats, noticing that they were frozen too. "What's going on?" He repeated, looking up at the sky as if he wanted to ask StarClan.

And then, as if StarClan received Breezepaw's call, the stars began to fall down.

Breezepaw yelped and shifted closer to Featherpaw, whispering, "Did I do that?"

"No, I think that are StarClan cats," Featherpaw replied, watching the stars with wide eyes.

"Wow, that's so cool, I haven't seen any StarClan cats since I received the prophecy,"

"What?" Featherpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, the prophecy. You received it too, right? Because you aren't frozen," Breezepaw explained, cocking his head.

"Well, yeah, but I don't say that out loud!"

"But who cares? They're all frozen," Breezepaw meowed confused.

Featherpaw opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by a voice that neither she nor Breezepaw new.

"Two of the four have found themselves, the other must still be found,"

Featherpaw looked away from Breezepaw and into the amber eyes of a massive ginger tom.

Featherpaw trembled and tried not to think about his long, dangerous claws, which could slice open a cat in a heart-beat.

Breezepaw flinched and Featherpaw saw in his eyes that he was scared and she saw that he glanced at Thunder's claws, obviously thinking the same thing as she did. He gulped and stammered, "Who-who-who are you?"

"Don't you know him?" A voice came from behind them.

Featherpaw whirled around, finding herself face-to-face with a wiry brown she-cat.

"And who are you?" Featherpaw questioned, trying to prevent herself from trembling.

"I am Wind, the founder of WindClan, and that big lump of fur is Thunder, the founder of ThunderClan," She explained, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Who are you calling big lump of fur?" Thunder yowled, not able to hide the amusement in his voice.

"You of course," Wind laughed. "Anyway, moving on. You are two of the four, two must still be found."

"Um, well…" Breezepaw was lost for words as he looked from Thunder to Wind and back to Thunder.

Featherpaw found the words immediately. "Breezepaw is in WindClan, I'm in ThunderClan, so the night and the stream are in the other Clans?"

"Yes," Wind nodded.

_I guess the stream is RiverClan_, Featherpaw thought, her thoughts drifting off to the other Clans, wondering who the other two could be.

"And the night ShadowClan," Breezepaw added.

Featherpaw nodded absently but then her eyes widened; she gasped and whirled around to Breezepaw. "What?"

"I said 'And the night ShadowClan," Breezepaw repeated confused. "Because you said 'I guess the stream is RiverClan."

"But she didn't say anything," Wind replied, cocking her head.

"I didn't say anything; I _thought _that Breezepaw, how could you hear that?" Featherpaw questioned, facing Breezepaw.

"Um, I don't know," Breezepaw confessed. "To me it sounded like you spoke out loud."

Featherpaw tilted her head. "But…how?"

Breezepaw shrugged and turned to Wind and Thunder. "Do you know how I could hear her?"

Wind and Thunder exchanged knowing looks. Wind was the one who answered. "Yes, but we cannot tell you, this is one challenge you must face alone. But our time here is now ending, we must go, but there is one last thing you must know. You _must _find the other two until the Gathering ends or it will be too late to save the Clans."

"What?" Breezepaw exclaimed and Featherpaw gave Thunder and Wind a disbelieving look. "What will happen to the Clans?" But Wind and Thunder were already fading but not until Featherpaw caught the sorrowful look of Thunder. "Breezepaw, they're moving." Featherpaw whispered, seeing the small movement of Whitetail.

"They're not moving, they're fading!" Breezepaw growled, obviously thinking she meant Thunder and Wind.

_Mouse-brain! _Featherpaw hissed in her thoughts.

"I'm no mouse-brain!" Breezepaw snarled, facing Featherpaw.

Featherpaw's eyes widened. "Breezepaw, you read my mind again!"

"What?" Breezepaw tipped his head to one side.

"Yeah, you did! But now, look at Whitetail!"

"Whitetail?" Breezepaw shot her a quizzical look. Then he turned around to his mother and gasped as she saw her beginning to move slowly. "Whitetail!" He shouted and ran over to her, rasping his tongue over her ear.

"Breezepaw?" Whitetail moved her head and blinked into Breezepaw's amber eyes.

Featherpaw backed away slowly and walked back to the clearing and bumped straight into a black tom. _No, not again! _Featherpaw groaned inwardly as she stumbled back.

"Watch where you're going!" The tom snarled and whirled around. Featherpaw opened her mouth to hiss something back but then she froze as she looked into his yellow eyes. "You," She whispered as she noticed that the tom froze too.

"You," he whispered back. "Who are you?"

"Featherpaw," she introduced herself quietly, "Featherpaw of ThunderClan. And you?"

"Nightpaw. Of ShadowClan," He whispered.

_Ah, the night. Now we only have to find the stream, _Featherpaw noted in her mind. Then she cocked her head as she noticed something. "Wait, if WindClan is still at the tree bridge and I didn't see ShadowClan, how can it be that you're here?"

Nightpaw smiled smugly. "Oh, didn't you know? The twolegs built a bridge right on our territory, so we now have access to the island _all _the time."

Featherpaw snorted. It was impossible to overhear the unspoken threat in his sentence. _ShadowClan is obviously interested in claiming the island as their own, since they have the bridge now, _Featherpaw thought and almost wanted to speak out loud, but decided against it because of the prophecy. "So, do you know you're the night in the prophecy?" She asked suddenly, catching Nightpaw off guard.

"What?" Nightpaw exclaimed, his fur fluffing up. "What are you talking about?" Even though Nightpaw tried to deny it, Featherpaw saw in his eyes that he knew very well about what prophecy she was talking about. "So, you don't know," Featherpaw mused. "You received a prophecy that told you about the four, the feather, the breeze, the night and the stream. The feather is me, obviously, hence my name Featherpaw. The breeze is a tom named Breezepaw and he's in WindClan. You are the night and of ShadowClan and now only the stream is missing. And I think he or she will be in RiverClan."

"No," Nightpaw shook his head fiercely. "The prophecy was given to me as a mistake, I have nothing to do with it!"

"You should have more faith in yourself,"

Nightpaw and Featherpaw both flinched as a black she-cat emerged from the shadows. "Nightpaw, believe Featherpaw, she's right."

"Who are you?" Nightpaw demanded to know and Featherpaw was surprised that he didn't tremble or that his voice didn't quiver.

"A feisty apprentice, why doesn't it surprise me that they chose you?" Featherpaw didn't have time to think about who 'they' were since the black she-cat continued quickly. "I am Shadow, the founder of ShadowClan. And you my dear Nightpaw, are one of the four. This is no mistake and there is no time nor is there a reason for you to think there is a mistake. You are the night and you have to find the stream until the Gathering is over or the Clans will have no hope to survive."

"What? No hope to survive? What do you mean?" Nightpaw questioned but Shadow was already fading. "Stay here!" Nightpaw yowled, unsheathing his claws and preparing himself to jump at Shadow.

"Nightpaw, it's no use, she's gone," Featherpaw meowed soothingly, resting her tail on his shoulder but he shrugged it away angrily. "Oh, so you know everything? This is just some conspiracy to make me betray my Clan, right? You'll tell me not to tell Row- _Black_star and then you tell him that I didn't tell him about the prophecy and he'll banish me. That's your plan right? But it won't work!" Nightpaw waggled his haunches and launched himself at Featherpaw.

But something happened. Featherpaw knew _exactly _what Nightpaw was going to do, so in the moment Nightpaw wanted to land on Featherpaw she sidestepped and battered him away. Nightpaw snarled furiously and sprang at Featherpaw again. But Featherpaw knew that he thought that she would sidestep again and he was going to turn around in mid-air so that he could still pin her down. So in the moment he jumped, Featherpaw took a step forward and in the moment Nightpaw flew over her she battered him away and pinned him down. "Look, I'm not lying! There is no time! You heard what Shadow said, either we find the fourth of the prophecy or there is nothing we can do to save the Clans."

"But for what? What's threatening the Clans?" Nightpaw snarled and struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

Featherpaw sighed and jumped off him. Nightpaw scrambled up and stood there for a moment, unsure whether to run or to stay. Meanwhile Featherpaw sat down and drew her paw over her ear. "Nightpaw, I think the Dark Forest is going to attack."

"What?" Nightpaw exclaimed, giving her an unbelieving look. "That can't be! We defeated them!"

"I'm not sure about that. I had a dream about them coming back," She lied, protecting Blossomfall. She flinched slightly at the thought of the she-cat they had left behind. She had refused to come to the Gathering because the Dark Forest was still haunting her dreams and Bramblestar had told them to not tell _anyone _about her dreams.

"But, but, but…what should we do?" Nightpaw stammered, sitting down in front of Featherpaw. "I mean, are we strong enough?"

Featherpaw tried not to purr that Nightpaw said 'we' and answered, "We will be, but only with the stream."

"Okay," Nightpaw nodded, "But-" In that moment a yowl interrupted him. The Gathering had begun. Featherpaw gasped. "They started already! We have to get there before they notice we were gone. But maybe you should go first and then I come, or else they'll maybe notice we were together."

Nightpaw nodded and dashed off, disappearing in the woods. Featherpaw waited a couple of heartbeats and then followed him. _RiverClan must already have crossed the tree bridge or else they wouldn't have started, _Featherpaw thought, _I just hope the stream is a she-cat._

Then Featherpaw burst into the clearing and almost bumped into Hazeltail. "Sorry," She excused herself quickly, sitting down next to her.

Hazeltail nodded distracted and flicked her tail towards the ShadowClan cats. "Look," She whispered.

"What?" Featherpaw let her gaze travel around the ShadowClan cats. She didn't see what was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you see how they react on the WindClan cats?"

"WindClan?" Featherpaw blinked and cocked her head. Then she noticed. The ShadowClan cats didn't mingle with WindClan, nor did they talk to them. They gave them suspicious looks and they hissed at them. "What's wrong with them?"

"Well find out soon enough," Hazeltail answered, her gaze turning to the leaders.

There were four, of course, there was the brown tabby pelt of Bramblestar, a brown tabby tom, a gray she-cat with wonderful blue eyes and a ginger tom. Wait, brown, gray and ginger… "Hazeltail, no cat of those has a white pelt, isn't Blackstar a white tom?"

"Yes," Hazeltail nodded. "You're right. You see the ginger tom?" Featherpaw nodded. The ginger tom was sitting on the branch next to the branch of the gray she-cat and he looked a bit nervous and a bit aggressive. "That's Rowanclaw, the deputy of ShadowClan, but what's he doing on the tree? Maybe Blackstar wasn't able to come to the Gathering because-" She was cut off because of another yowl. Bramblestar looked down onto the gathered cats. "The Gathering has begun!" He turned to the other leaders and asked, dipping his head politely, "Who wants to start?"

No cat answered at first so Mistystar meowed, "You can, Bramblestar."

He dipped his head thankfully and began talking. "ThunderClan has been thriving and we are happy to announce two new warriors and three new apprentices. Cherrypaw and Molepaw are now known as Cherryfeather and Molefur."

"Cherryfeather, Molefur! Cherryfeather, Molefur!" The Clans cheered and Featherpaw spotted them sitting next to their parents, their eyes glowing with pride.

"And there are three new apprentices. Featherpaw, Dapplepaw and Sparrowpaw!"

"Featherpaw, Dapplepaw, Sparrowpaw!" The Clans cheered and Featherpaw ducked her head as every cat turned around to see her.

Bramblestar waited until it became quiet again and continued, "Dovewing has moved to the nursery, she is expecting Bumblestripe's kits."

Approving meows came from all over the clearing, since Dovewing was a well known and respected cat and one of the three who saved the Clans from the Dark Forest.

"That was all," Bramblestar finished and took a step back on his branch, letting another cat take his place.

The ginger tom, Rowanclaw, stepped forward and announced, "I will speak now." He glared at the other leaders as if he was waiting for them to protest. Bramblestar merely dipped his head and Mistystar flicked her tail.

"The reason I have come and not Blackstar is that Blackstar is dead,"

"What?"

"How can that be?"

"How did he die?"

Immediately shocked yowls got loud and all the cats in the clearing began to yell something.

"_Silence!" _The gray she-cat yowled and the clearing fell silent again, even though there was still some muttering to be heard.

Rowanclaw dipped his head to the she-cat and meowed, "Thank you Mistystar," then he turned back to the other cats and continued, "I am now the leader of ShadowClan and I received my nine lives, I am now known under the name Rowanstar. But that was not all. Blackstar didn't die because of high age, nor did he die because of sickness, no, he got murdered by WindClan!"

* * *

_**Faithblossom: **_Uuuuuh, major cliff-hanger here :D Okay, hope you review, I looove reviews :D they make me feel loved and happy...


	9. Chapter 7: Shocking Gathering 2

_**Faithblossom: **_Hey guys, sorry for the cliff-hanger xD thanks for the nice reviews! Oh, and I would really, really appreciate it if you could tell your Warriors loving friends to read my story, that would be sooo great! Well, yeah, I don't have much to tell you…so let's do the first disclaimer!

_**Breezepaw: **_Faithblossom _does not _own Warriors, she only owns me, Featherpaw, Streampaw and Nightpaw!

_**Faithblossom: **_Thank you, Breezepaw. So, read the story and then review!

Oh, and I'll just write some stuff as a reply to the reviews, so:

iceflower of ThunderClan: Aaw, thank you :) I didn't know my story was _that _good :D

Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity: Thank you Mormeril :) I hope more people will read your story, it's really good!

Midnight: Oh no! Please don't release the cats in the closet! Nooooo! So that you won't release them, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_(Featherpaw's POV)_

Immediately shocked yowls got loud and the WindClan cats leaped to their paws and they began spitting insults at the ShadowClan cats.

"What? WindClan did not kill Blackstar! How dare you accuse us of killing him?" Onestar snarled, fur bristling.

"Then explain why Blackstar's bloody body was over and over with WindClan scent?" Rowanstar shot back aggressive.

"Maybe your warriors just imagined it!" Onestar yowled, unsheathing his claws.

Rowanstar drew his lips back and bared his teeth. "I smelled it myself! And Tawnypelt too!" Every head turned to a tortoiseshell she-cat who slunk back. "Tawnypelt?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Um, yeah I did," Tawnypelt admitted quietly and looked away, not daring to meet Rowanstar's eyes.

"See?" Rowanstar smiled winningly, not noticing Tawnypelt's strange behaviour.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Onestar yelled and he looked like he would lung at Rowanstar in just a heart beat.

"I'm pretty sure it does!" Rowanstar shot back and he drew his lips back. "But if you still don't think that that doesn't prove it you can fight me for it."

Onestar blinked surprised and hesitated for a second before hissing, "You're on," Then he launched himself at Rowanstar and they tumbled down the tree.

In the moment they fell down the tree the tension between the two Clans exploded and the clearing got filled with yowls in one second. Featherpaw stumbled back as a WindClan warrior and a ShadowClan warrior rolled around in front of her, clawing and spitting at each other.

"_Stop!_" Bramblestar screeched, desperate to stop the fighting. Onestar and Rowanstar broke apart. Onestar's ear was bleeding and Rowanstar was limping. "What are you doing? Did you forget this is a Gathering?"

Onestar bared his teeth and flattened his ears. "Explain that to that fox-heart over there!"

Bramblestar snorted and turned to Rowanstar. "Rowanstar, you do know that WindClan would have to cross either my or RiverClan territory to get to yours? And none of my patrols reported that they smelled WindClan on our territory. Mistystar? Did any patrol of yours report that WindClan was on your territory?"

Mistystar shook her head. "No, but that doesn't mean that WindClan couldn't have killed Blackstar, since one of their warriors could easily have walked _around _the territories."

Onestar had seemed smug when Bramblestar had supported him but he turned furious when Mistystar began to support Rowanstar. "WindClan _did not _kill Blackstar!"

Featherpaw watched the fight between the leaders go on, but she didn't listen anymore. _But that doesn't make sense. What does WindClan win by killing Blackstar? Their territory isn't next to ShadowClan and it doesn't seem that ShadowClan is weakened by the death of their leader. So they win nothing. And if they would have killed Blackstar they would have covered their scent. This doesn't make any sense! _Featherpaw wailed inwardly as suddenly a name flashed into her mind. _Breezepelt…Breezepelt…Breezepelt…_

"Hazeltail, who's Breezepelt?" She whispered, leaning towards her mother.

"Breezepelt?" she looked down surprised. "Breezepelt!" She exclaimed a little bit louder. "He was a WindClan warriors who joined the Dark Forest but Crowfeather - his father - kept him from killing Lionblaze - who is his half-brother - and Breezepelt vanished. But you're right; he could be the one who killed Blackstar to cause chaos!" Hazeltail's eyes gleamed with pride as she looked down on her daughter and nuzzled her. "You are one smart cat." Then she looked back at the leaders and got up. "I'll be right back," she whispered before pushing her way through the crowd of cats. Featherpaw watched her weaving through the crowd until she stood in front of the tree. Featherpaw saw her whispering something into Squirrelflight's ear but she was too far away to see Squirrelflight's expression. Then Hazeltail dipped her head and returned to Featherpaw's side. "Squirrelflight will tell the leaders now." Featherpaw nodded and let her gaze travel back to the leaders just in time to see Squirrelflight leap up onto the tree.

A few unsure murmurs got loud but Mistystar lashed her tail and motioned them to keep quiet as she leaned forward to listen to Squirrelflight. Then Bramblestar nodded and Squirrelflight leaped down again, taking her place in front of the tree.

"Listen Clans, Squirrelflight told me that one of my apprentices," he shot Featherpaw a knowing look, "could have figured out who killed Blackstar."

"Really?" Rowanstar eagerly leaned forward. "It was WindClan, right?"

"Well, yes," Bramblestar meowed, but before Onestar or Rowanstar could say anything he continued quickly. "But she thinks it was Breezepelt."

Silence.

"Breezepelt?" Onestar echoed.

"Breezepelt," Bramblestar confirmed. "He wasn't seen since the battle between the Dark Forest and he would be the only one out of WindClan to have anything from Blackstar's death, since it would cause chaos between WindClan and ShadowClan."

Rowanstar nodded, even though he still kept on shooting Onestar some suspicious looks. "That would make sense. Should we continue reporting the news?"

Onestar looked surprised that Rowanstar wanted to continue so quickly but he nodded. "Okay, I'll continue then. We have a new apprentice, Breezepaw!"

"Breezepaw, Breezepaw!" The Clans cheered and Featherpaw could see the light grey tom beaming with pride sitting next to his mother, Whitetail.

"And we have some sad news, Nightcloud died because of an unknown sickness and we have lost an honourable warrior," Onestar bowed his head sadly but Featherpaw could see that not many of WindClan did the same. _Seems like Nightcloud wasn't that popular in her Clan, _Featherpaw thought.

"Nightcloud left her mate, Crowfeather, behind and he made a heart-breaking decision. As you all know he once had a mate in ThunderClan, Leafpool, and he made the decision to join ThunderClan once and for all," Onestar finished and Featherpaw craned her neck to see the dark grey tom padding forward.

"I know that most of you think that I am betraying my Clan, but I don't have anything left there. Nightcloud, my former mate, is dead, and my son Breezepelt is a murderer and a traitor. I have nothing left there and the only cat I still love is Leafpool, and she is in ThunderClan. I didn't want to betray my Clan with meeting Leafpool in secret, which she would most likely never agree to do again, and I didn't want to leave the Clans to be with her. I decided that this was the only way to get Leafpool back. I don't care what you think, I asked Onestar and even though he didn't want me to leave he knew that I had nothing left in WindClan and he let me go. So now I ask you, Bramblestar, and you, Leafpool, to take me into ThunderClan," Crowfeather spoke with a clear voice and the clearing staid silent for the time his speech took.

The light brown tabby shape of Leafpool took a step forward, and even though she was trembling enormously she too spoke with a calm and collected voice. "Crowfeather, I never stopped loving you, even when we decided not to be together anymore. I loved you even more when I gave birth to our kits, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. I loved you more with every breath I took and my only wish was to be together with you again. Bramblestar, I beg you, I beg you as your former medicine cat, I beg you as the sister of your mate, I beg you as a loving cat, I beg you as a _friend_, to please let Crowfeather join ThunderClan."

Featherpaw looked deep into Leafpool's eyes and could only see what she had seen in Crowfeather's eyes too. Deep love, mingled with sadness and happiness that they finally got a chance to be together.

Bramblestar looked from Leafpool to Crowfeather and back to Leafpool and he saw what Featherpaw already saw. "Crowfeather, do you swear that you'll keep loyal to ThunderClan and that you will never betray it? And that you will not walk back to WindClan once there is a chance?"

"I do," Crowfeather breathed, giving Leafpool and long, loving look.

"Then I welcome you to ThunderClan," Bramblestar meowed, his voice echoing through the silent clearing.

Crowfeather looked up at his new leader and he was in no need for words because his eyes spoke for him. They were brimming with happiness, thankfulness and full of love for Leafpool. Then he turned to Leafpool and slowly walked over to her. "I love you," He whispered and pushed his muzzle into her fur.

"I love you too," She whispered back and nuzzled him.

The cheer started with one cat calling tenderly, "Leafpool, Crowfeather! Leafpool, Crowfeather!" One by one the other cats started to join in until it seemed that every single cat from every single Clan cheered for Leafpool and Crowfeather. Featherpaw hesitated for a second, thinking about whether or not it was right what Leafpool and Crowfeather were doing but then she decided and lifted her muzzle, shouting, "Leafpool, Crowfeather!" When Leafpool and Crowfeather moved back into the crowd, the cheers died down and Rowanstar stepped forward.

"I didn't finish my news so I will now. My new deputy is Snowbird!" He announced and Featherpaw saw the pure white she-cat sitting next to Squirrelflight.

"Snowbird, Snowbird!" The cats cheered for the new deputy loudly, she was obviously popular among the other Clans.

Rowanstar motioned the Clans to quiet down and continued. "We are thriving and we have two new apprentices, Nightpaw and Poppypaw!"

Featherpaw already knew Nightpaw, so she found his familiar black pelt, but the tortoiseshell she-cat next to him was new to her. She suspected that she was his littermate since they were apprenticed the same time.

"That was all," Rowanstar meowed and dipped his head to Mistystar who nodded thankfully and stepped forward.

"RiverClan is thriving and I am happy to announce that my kits, Streamkit and Moonpaw are now apprentices and are known under the names Streampaw and Moonpaw!" Mistystar announced proudly and some emotion flashed through Onestar's eyes, even though Featherpaw couldn't see it from where she sat.

"Streampaw, Moonpaw, Streampaw, Moonpaw!" The Clans cheered and it was not until then that she noticed the name 'Streampaw'.

_Wait, Streampaw? Streampaw! She's the one! I need to talk to her, where is she? _Featherpaw jumped up and craned her neck to see Streampaw but she didn't know where she was. She sat back and asked Hazeltail, "Where is this Streampaw?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her before but since she's Mistystar's daughter she must look a bit like her. What about those two there? That could be Streampaw and her sister Moonpaw, right?" Hazeltail flicked her tail and pointed at two she-cats, a silver tabby one and a dark grey one. They were both sitting chin high and they gazed around proudly.

"Yeah, that could be them, thank you," Featherpaw meowed excited and nuzzled her mother quickly before pushing her way through the crowd to the two she-cats.

"We have one new warrior," Mistystar continued, "Troutpaw is now known under the name Troutleap!"

"Troutleap, Troutleap!" The cheer began but Featherpaw only noticed it dimly since she was now only a tail-length away from Streampaw and her mind was buzzing with fear because of the prophecy and with happiness that the stream was a she-cat.

"Hey, are you Streampaw?" She asked as she stopped next to the silver tabby.

The silver tabby turned her head around and looked at her with pretty blue eyes. "Yeah, I am and yo-" She suddenly froze as a pang of recognition shook her. "Wait, do I know you?"

"Um, no, I'm a new apprentice, I'm Featherpaw of ThunderClan," she introduced herself, "But you think you know me because of the prophecy, we're kind of connected to each other because of it."

"What?" Streampaw exclaimed loudly before lowering her voice as a few heads snapped around and looked at her. "The prophecy? How do you know about that? And what do you mean 'connected'?"

"Well, see, you're the stream that the prophecy talked about, I'm the feather, the breeze is a tom called Breezepaw and he's in WindClan and the night is a tom called Nightpaw and he's in ShadowClan. I'm just happy we found you, since Shadow, Wind and Thunder all told us that we would have to find all of the four before the Gathering is over or else there would be no hope for the Clans."

"What?" Streampaw hissed and her fur bristled. She quickly looked behind to see if the dark grey she-cat next to her would notice anything and then looked back at Featherpaw. "What'll happen to the Clans?"

"Well, I think the-" Featherpaw was cut off abruptly as Mistystar yowled, "This Gathering is over!"

"Oh no!" Featherpaw whispered. "Okay, just meet me here tomorrow at dusk, okay?" Without waiting for an answer Featherpaw dipped her head and raced away, looking for either Breezepaw or Nightpaw. She spotted Nightpaw only a few tail-lengths away, sitting next to Poppypaw. She quickly ran to him and whispered, "Nightpaw, meet me and all the other of the four at dusk tomorrow, okay?" And again, without waiting for him to answer, Featherpaw went to look for Breezepaw. She spotted his light grey pelt among the other WindClan warriors and she found it hard to get through to him but when she did, she hissed quietly, "Breezepaw met me and the other four at dusk tomorrow." Then she turned around and ran to her mother and her littermates who were already waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Hazeltail asked. "The others are already leaving."

"I know, I know, sorry, I got lost between the WindClan warriors," Featherpaw lied, pointing at the WindClan cats.

"Okay, but we still got to leave quickly before we get Bramblestar worried," Hazeltail said, giving Featherpaw a lick before padding to the tree bridge.

"Wasn't this Gathering so exciting?" Dapplepaw asked as they followed their mother, bouncing a little.

Featherpaw shrugged and didn't answer, but Dapplepaw didn't seem to notice.

"Who thought of Breezepelt?" Sparrowpaw suddenly asked. "It only could have been us, Seedpaw, Lilypaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw. Seedpaw and Amberpaw were left in camp so that only leaves us, Lilypaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw."

"I don't know," Dapplepaw tilted her head. "But I noticed that Hazeltail went over to Squirrelflight before Bramblestar talked about Breezepelt. But who sat next to her?" Dapplepaw and Sparrowpaw exchanged a confused look before they both froze and turned their heads to Featherpaw who shrunk a little. "You sat next to her!" Dapplepaw exclaimed and her eyes widened. "You were the one who came up with Breezepelt!"

"Um," Featherpaw swallowed, "Yeah, I did."

"This. Is. So. Awesome!" Dapplepaw squeaked. "You _knew_! How did you know Breezepelt? Oh, I bet Dustpelt or Purdy told you! Oh, this is so great! Without you WindClan and ShadowClan would have fought! You were so…"

Featherpaw sighed and tried to block Dapplepaw's annoying voice, it didn't matter to her what Dapplepaw thought anymore. She had found the four and they would meet! Maybe they would meet River, since they already met Shadow, Wind and Thunder. _I hope Streampaw's nice, _Featherpaw thought.

She and her littermates followed their mother back to camp, Dapplepaw chattering, Sparrowpaw silently and Featherpaw thinking.

* * *

_(Streampaw's POV)_

_Is this true? _Streampaw wondered as she followed her mother back to camp. The moonlight light up Mistystar's grey fur and let it shine silver. _What would she say if she knew that I was in a prophecy? If that Featherpaw even said the truth. But she didn't seem like she was lying. But the prophecy says that the four will save the Clans, how can I save the Clans? I'm just an average apprentice. But if it's the will of StarClan…I can't say no, can I? _Streampaw looked up as she felt soft fur brushing her side. It was Moonpaw who was gazing down on her.

"What are you worrying about?" She asked, knowing something was wrong. She always knew what was going on in Streampaw.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just…something," Streampaw answered evasively, avoiding her searching blue gaze.

"Streampaw, you know I'm always there for you, you can tell me everything you want, I wont judge you," Moonpaw meowed seriously, leaning at her.

"I know, but I can't talk about it. Yet," Streampaw murmured, resting her head on Moonpaw's shoulder.

"But if you're ready, remember to come to me," Moonpaw reminded her gently.

"Don't worry, I will," Streampaw nuzzled Moonpaw. "I will."

_I will go and meet the others, even if it's against the warrior code. If it's for the survival of the Clans, I'll do everything!_

* * *

_(Breezepaw's POV)_

Breezepaw followed Whitetail and he thought of all the discoveries he had made. Onestar and Mistystar, the prophecy, being on of the four…there were so many worries and secrets weighing him down so that he wasn't his usual cheerful self. Normally he would be so excited because of the Gathering and he would talk about Rowanstar revealing Blackstar's death so that Whitetail would have snapped at him, but today he dragged himself to camp, tail swooping across the ground.

Onestar had been furious when Breezepaw had revealed himself during the meeting of Onestar and Mistystar and he had looked as though he would rip him apart. Mistystar herself looked shocked and distraught in being caught, but Onestar assured her that nothing of this would be told anyone. Mistystar had gone back home after that and Onestar had confined Breezepaw into the nursery, telling him that if he told anyone about the meeting, Breezepaw would be punished gravely. Breezepaw stayed silent about the meeting and he didn't have any intention of telling. But, on the other side, he didn't have the intention on telling Onestar about the prophecy.

Breezepaw let out a troubled sigh and he suddenly noticed that he had fallen behind and that he almost couldn't make out his mother's small white shape. He shook his head to drive all the thoughts away and ran after his mother, desperate not to get left behind.

When he caught up he gasped for breath and Whitetail turned around, purring. "You sound like you got chased by ten badgers, what happened?"

"Oh, I just fell behind," Breezepaw explained, trying to catch his breath.

"When I'm finished training with you, you won't need to gasp for breath from that short run," A voice came from behind Breezepaw.

Breezepaw flinched and turned around, looking into Swallowtail's amber eyes.

Whitetail purred and nudged Breezepaw. "Come on, we're almost back at camp."

Breezepaw dipped his head to his new mentor and turned back to his mother who had now started to walk quicker, desperate to reach camp before the sun went up.

When they arrived camp Breezepaw was bone tired and exhausted and he almost walked into the nursery but before he could do that Furzepaw came from behind and nudged him away. "Hey, you're an apprentice now, don't go into the nursery, you'll sleep outside from now on."

"Oh," Breezepaw blinked, he only now noticed that he would probably never lie next to his mother again. A sharp pang of disappointment flashed through him before he shook it off. _But I'm an apprentice now! That's far better than being a kit!_

Furzepaw led him to the stone the apprentices slept on and she immediately curled up in a small ball in her nest. Before she fell asleep she murmured, "Just take some moss over there and make a nest where you want, as long as you don't sleep next to Boulderpaw." Furzepaw snorted amused before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Breezepaw was to tired to answer, he just grunted and walked over to the moss place. It was a small hole next to the stone and it was filled with moss. He took a bit and walked back, making himself a nest next to Furzepaw. He curled up and sleep immediately crashed over him like a big, black wave.

* * *

_**Faithblossom:** _Okay, a chapter with a point of view of almost all characters :D oh, and by the way, I edited the chapters before this one, so you may would want to read them again. No major changes but just a few. Aaand, I decided to give plushies! This idea is so popular so I just decided to do it, even though it's useless. And you may have noticed that I wrote _(Featherpaw's POV) _and that and if you don't know what POV means, it means **P**oint **o**f **V**iew so like, Featherpaw's point of view, you understand? So...Breezepaw plushies for everyone who reviews!

_**Featherpaw:** _I'm back!

_**Faithblossom:** _*groans* Oh no!

_**Featherpaw:** _What did you say? *grabs sledgehammer*

_**Faithblossom:** _Oh, um, nothing! *whistles innocently* Anyway, please review! They make us feel...

_**Every single cat in this book:**_HAPPY!


	10. Chapter 8: Badger

_**Faithblossom: **_Okay, here's the chapter!

_**Featherpaw: **_Could you _please _make me more cheerful?

_**Faithblossom: **_*annoyed* NO! Now stop asking!

_**Featherpaw: **_Could you _please please please _make me more cheerful?

_**Faithblossom: **_Please read and review while I'll try to get more sense in this cat. *grabs sledgehammer and starts chasing Featherpaw who runs away screaming*

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_(Nightpaw's POV)_

Nightpaw yawned as he opened his eyes. It was the day after the Gathering and Nightpaw still wasn't sure if he should meet Featherpaw at dusk today. Yesterday he hadn't thought much; he had just gone back to camp and fell asleep immediately.

Nightpaw yawned again and pushed himself out of the apprentices den, careful not to step onto Poppypaw's tail. When he was outside he took a deep breath of the fresh air, which was filled with pine needle scent.

He looked around and noticed that he was almost completely alone. Only Oakfur was eating a frog next to the fresh-kill pile. He gave Oakfur a nod and kept looking around, hoping to see Snowbird anywhere. He was proud that Snowbird was deputy and that he was her apprentice. She was a nice cat, she was patient, gentle and a very good teacher, but she didn't seem to be there.

Nightpaw sighed and then decided that he would go outside alone, without anyone to accompany him. He liked the silence of the pine forest in the morning, especially when he was alone, and not with Poppypaw, the endless chatterer.

Nightpaw began walking towards the lake, wanting to let the wind ruffle his fur. He had always liked the wind, it gave him the feeling he was free, and he could do everything he wanted to do, and that was his biggest dream. Being free of every responsibility, but he knew that he couldn't do that, since he had a responsibility within his Clan. But ever since he received the prophecy, it seemed that not he controlled himself, but his destiny was already written down and he couldn't change anything. But he wanted to control his own destiny, he wanted to change it. He didn't want to be one of the prophecy and he wondered how he could be part of the prophecy when he didn't want to.

_If I don't want to be part of the prophecy, why did they choose me? They must have known all my thoughts about freedom, why did they put me into the prophecy? I am no special cat like Firestar was, or Tawnypelt. They always wanted to be different, they always wanted to make change, but I'm not like that. They should have chosen Poppypaw, not me. Why did you do that, StarClan? Why?_

"Because we did not choose you,"

Nightpaw blinked before he noticed that the voice came from behind him. He whirled around and he looked straight into the eyes of Shadow. "So you came again," he sighed, wishing he didn't have thought such things. "But what do you mean, you didn't choose me? The prophecy came from StarClan, you must have chosen me."

"No, we did not," Shadow meowed, meeting his yellow gaze." This prophecy came not from StarClan."

"But, but.." Nightpaw hesitated. He had been taught since he was a little kit in the nursery, lying next to Dawnpelt, that StarClan ruled the lake and that they were the ones who gave the living cats prophecies. "But I thought every prophecy came from StarClan! Is there something even bigger than StarClan?"

Shadow let out a troubled sigh. "Young one, I cannot tell you that, but what I can tell you that you were chosen, even if not StarClan chose you, because you _doubt_. There are little who challenge StarClan, or who doubt their destiny, and that is why you were chosen. The four are in need of someone who doubts, or else the Clans will be lost. Fare well, young one." Shadow dipped her head and began to fade.

Nightpaw cocked his head. _Someone who doubts? Why would they, whoever 'they' might be, need someone who doubts? I thought you always needed belief in StarClan._

Nightpaw began walking once more, his thoughts racing. The entire way to the lake he tried to figure out why they needed someone who doubts but he couldn't come up with the reason. When at last he arrived at the lake, he was somewhat exhausted but still stunned because of the view. Even though he had seen it before, it was still beautiful. The wind rippled the surface of the water and he could see the forest territory of ThunderClan, the moors of WindClan and the river-filled territory of RiverClan. He loved the view from here and took a step forward to stab the water with his paw. It was icily cold, but Nightpaw didn't mind. He actually enjoyed it. It woke him up completely, so Nightpaw took another step into the water and another one until he stood in it and the water almost touched his belly fur.

"I didn't know you were half RiverClan," A cat joked from behind him.

Surprised he turned his eyes around and spotted a pure white she-cat standing at a tree. "Snowbird!" He purred.

"Hey Nightpaw," Snowbird greeted him, walking forward. She halted next to him and asked, "What are you doing in the water? Isn't it cold?"

"Well, yes, it is cold, but I like it," He admitted, shaking his pelt.

"You like it? As I said, I didn't know you were half RiverClan,"

"Am not!" Nightpaw protested. "I'm pure ShadowClan!"

"Then why are you up to your belly in icily cold water?" Snowbird purred amused.

"Um, because I like it?" It rather sounded like a question than like an argument.

Snowbird let out a _mrrrow _of amusement. "Aha, I didn't hear that from a ShadowClan cat before."

Nightpaw shuffled his paws awkwardly, not sure how to react.

"I'm only teasing you," Snowbird butted her head against his shoulder and he wobbled, trying to regain balance again, but it was too late. He lost his footage and fell into the water with a _splash_.

Snowbird broke into a bought of laughter when Nightpaw got up, looking like a pine comb. "Your fur, it's," Snowbird was cut off by another laughter and her body shook.

Nightpaw let out an irritated growl and shook his fur, letting water fly at Snowbird, who squeaked when the water hit her. "Be careful!"

"Why should I when you pushed me into the water?" Nightpaw gave back, giving her a teasing look. Even though he liked cold water, he only liked to be up in cold water to his belly, but now he was drenched with cold water and he began to shiver.

"Sorry," Snowbird excused herself, trying to hide the amusement in her eyes, but she failed utterly. "Here, let me help." She came closer and helped him out of the water and then she began licking his fur the wrong way, warming him.

"Thanks," Nightpaw murmured as she moved away again. "Should we head back to camp now?"

"I thought that maybe we could go hunting," Snowbird suggested, waving her tail as she walked back into the pine forest.

"Yes!" Nightpaw meowed eagerly, bounding after her.

Snowbird snorted amused and led the way deeper into the forest. Suddenly she pricked her ears and then her eyes widened in alarm. "Badger!" She yowled and ran into the opposite direction.

But Nightpaw was frozen. He stood there and didn't move, thinking, _badger? Here? _

Then suddenly a black and white striped monster crashed through the undergrowth and stood in front of Nightpaw, it's long pointed muzzle almost right in front of Nightpaw. This made Nightpaw move again so he whirled around and began running, the badger trampling after him. _Great StarClan is that badger quick! _He gasped as he felt it's gigantic yaws close just a few inches next to his leg and Nightpaw knew he couldn't outrun it. He had to face it. Nightpaw took a deep breath before letting out a loud yowl. He whirled around and launched himself at it, jumping onto it's back and clawing it desperately. _Where's Snowbird? Surely she didn't just leave me here? _Even though he had caught the badger off-guard when he jumped at it, it now flung him off and Nightpaw crashed against a tree. He quickly got up but he was dizzy now and the badger was a blurry white and black shape. But when the badger swiped it's sharp claws at him, he shook his head and quickly jumped out of the way, but one of the claws touched his shoulder and tore some fur off, thankfully no flesh. He had no idea what to do, he didn't receive any battle training and he was utterly helpless.

The badger faced him and snarled at him before raising it's big, black paw to deliver the final killing blow and Nightpaw squeezed his eyes shut to prepare himself for the blow that would end his life.

It never came.

Instead a hiss from the badger came and Nightpaw opened one eye to see five cats swarming around the badger's body. He could see Tawnypelt, Rowanstar, Pinenose, his father Scorchfur and, yes, Snowbird! She had been able to find a patrol just in time to save him.

The cats delivered blows and the badger was confused of the mass of cats around him so it half-heartily swiped its big paw around, hoping to catch one of the cats, but they were too quick.

Snowbird scratched its flank and as it turned around Rowanstar clawed its muzzle. It growled in pain and its head turned around to Rowanstar and in this moment Scorchfur jumped onto its back and sunk his claws viciously into its shoulder. It yowled in pain and shook him off but it realized it had lost and so it turned around and fled without looking back.

Nightpaw quickly looked around to see if any cat was badly wounded or - and that would be worse - dead. Snowbird had clumps of fur missing but there wasn't any blood on her pure white pelt so Nightpaw assumed the badger only clawed out fur. Rowanstar had a nick in his ear and a scratch on his flank, but it didn't seem serious. Blood matted Scorchfur's leg but he didn't seem to limp, so Nightpaw was sure it was the badger's blood. Tawnypelt and Pinenose were nowhere to see, they had gone to chase after the badger.

"Nightpaw, are you okay?" Scorchfur asked worriedly, jumping forward and checking him.

"I'm okay, I just feel a bit dizzy," Nightpaw meowed, leaning on his father. "That stupid badger threw me against a tree."

"We should get you back to camp to let Littlecloud check on you," Scorchfur meowed, supporting him as they started walking.

Snowbird quickly took the space on the right of Nightpaw, supporting her apprentice as well. Then the three of them walked slowly back to camp, still looking around as if the badger would jump out of the undergrowth and attack them again.

* * *

"Ouch!" Nightpaw complained as Littlecloud dabbed his paw against his side.

"Stop complaining," Littlecloud told him, "If you don't keep still I could break your already battered ribs."

Nightpaw stood still as he mentioned his ribs, worried they would really break. He tried to keep still as Littlecloud kept on checking him over until Littlecloud finally moved away.

"So? Is he okay?" Dawnpelt demanded to know worriedly. She had stayed in the nursery the entire time while Littlecloud checked on Nightpaw and she was worried, oh, she was worried.

"Yes, Dawnpelt," Littlecloud let out an annoyed sigh. "He's okay, but he'll have to stay in the medicine cat for two days, due to his ribs. The badger's throw was very powerful; I'm scared that if he went out of camp he would break them."

"Oh, my poor kit," Dawnpelt fretted and hurried over to Nightpaw, covering his ears with licks. When she accidentally flicked her tail against his flank, he flinched and Dawnpelt moved away quickly. "Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, are you okay?"

Nightpaw was too exhausted to answer and he was thankful when Littlecloud stepped forward and guided Dawnpelt away. "Dawnpelt, he's very exhausted, he needs some sleep. You can visit him tomorrow."

_Yes, tomorrow…_ Nightpaw thought and he closed his eyes as he lay down in his nest, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he remembered something. _Wait, tomorrow? But the meeting is today! What should I do? _

Nightpaw tried to stay awake, he tried to fight the sleepiness he felt, but the poppy seeds Littlecloud had given him earlier began to show effect and soon Nightpaw couldn't fight it anymore and closed his eyes, giving in and allowing the darkness to win.

* * *

Nightpaw opened his eyes and found himself in the Gathering place, the island. _What am I doing here? _He thought as he looked around. There was an eerie silence that clung on the island and Nightpaw shivered as the cold wind ruffled his fur. "Hello?" He called, half-hoping that someone heard him.

"Wait, you're here too?"

Nightpaw gasped surprised as a voice came from the trees and he stared into the darkness. "Who's there?" He called back, fur bristling.

"Nightpaw?" A gray fluffy she-cat stepped out of the shadows, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Featherpaw?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He slapped his tail in front of his mouth as he noticed he asked the exact same question as Featherpaw did so he stammered, "Oh, um, I meant, I don't know why I'm here, I just woke up here."

Featherpaw's eyes gleamed with amusement but then turned serious again. "Same goes with me. But do you have an idea why we _could _be here?"

"Maybe…because we're two of the four?" Nightpaw suggested, cocking his head.

"That could be," Featherpaw nodded, "But if we're here, shouldn't the,"

She got interrupted by another voice, "So I'm not the only one that's here."

Both Featherpaw's and Nightpaw's heads turned around and looked at a light gray tom with a white chest.

Unlike Nightpaw, Featherpaw seemed to know the tom as her eyes light up with recognizing. "Breezepaw!"

The tom nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Could you tell me why I'm here? We were supposed to meet at dusk, not while we're sleeping."

"Don't ask me, I didn't do anything," Featherpaw meowed. "Me and Nightpaw here," she flicked her tail towards Nightpaw, "just tried to figure out why were here and the only thing that we - or actually Nightpaw - could figure out was that we're two, or now three, of the four."

"Mmh, that could make sense," Breezepaw nodded thoughtfully. "So you're Nightpaw?" He turned to him.

"Yep," Nightpaw nodded. "I'm the night."

"I'm Breezepaw, the breeze," Breezepaw introduced himself and dipped his head politely.

"So you are the others?" Another voice came from behind Nightpaw.

They all turned around and Nightpaw found himself face-to-face with a startling beautiful silver tabby she-cat

"Streampaw, you're here too," Featherpaw seemed to be the only one that knew her. "Guys that is Streampaw, the stream."

"Nice to meet you," Streampaw dipped her head respectfully. "And you are..?"

"I'm Breezepaw," Breezepaw stepped forward and nodded to Streampaw.

"And you?" Streampaw turned to Nightpaw, facing him with her beautiful deep blue eyes. "Um, I'm, well," He stammered, trying not to get too absorbed in her wonderful blue eyes.

"That's Nightpaw," Featherpaw introduced him, rolling her eyes.

Nightpaw shrugged and turned away from Streampaw, trying to ignore her and her beauty.

"So, why are we here?" Streampaw asked, turning to Featherpaw.

Featherpaw opened her mouth to reply but before she could do so, a voice answered Streampaw's question. "Because of us."

* * *

_**Faithblossom: **_Uuuh, mysterious…who was the speaker in the end? Why did they need to go there? There's only one way to find out! Review and wait for the next chapter! Oh, and now, here are the updated Allegiances. Ah, and by the way, I decided to give the chapters names from now on, how does that sound? And I really tell you to read the other chapters if you aren't a new reader, 'cause I edited them a bit. Anyway, here are they….the Allegiances!

* * *

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER **

**Bramblestar **- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_**Apprentice, Featherpaw**_

**DEPUTY **

**Squirrelflight **- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT **

**Jayfeather **- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
_**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**_

**WARRIORS **

**Graystripe **- long-haired grey tom

**Sandstorm **- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
_**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**_

**Brackenfur **- golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail **- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Millie **- striped grey tabby she-cat

**Thornclaw **- golden brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg **- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall **- light brown tabby tom

**Leafpool **- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitewing **-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**- cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker**- grey-and-white tom  
_**Apprentice, Amberpaw**_

**Cinderheart**- grey tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**- reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud** - white she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Snowpaw**_

**Toadstep** - black-and-white tom  
_**Apprentice, Dewpaw**_

**Rosepetal**- dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**- dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe** - very pale grey tom with black stripes  
_**Apprentice, Lilypaw**_

**Ivypool** - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
_**Apprentice, Seedpaw**_

**Poppyfrost **- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Hazeltail **- small grey-and-white she-cat

**Sorreltail **- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Brightheart **- white she-cat with ginger patches

**Crowfeather** - dark grey tom

**Cherryfeather **- ginger she-cat

**Molefur **- brown-and-cream tom

**APPRENTICES **

**Lilypaw **- dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw **- very pale ginger she-cat

**Amberpaw **- grey she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear and amber eyes

**Snowpaw **- white tom with amber eyes

**Dewpaw **- grey tom with amber eyes

**Featherpaw **- grey fluffy she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Dapplepaw **- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Sparrowpaw **- brown tom with a white chest

**QUEENS **

**Daisy **- cream-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Dovewing **- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

**ELDERS**

**Dustpelt **- dark brown tabby tom

**Purdy **- plump mottled brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle, former loner

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Blackstar **- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**DEPUTY **

**Rowanclaw **- ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT **

**Littlecloud **- very small brown tabby tom

**WARRIORS **

**Oakfur **- small brown tom

**Smokefoot**- black tom

**Toadfoot**- dark brown tom

**Applefur**- mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**- black-and-white tom

**Snowbird** - pure white she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Nightpaw **_(black tom with yellow eyes)

**Tawnypelt**- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw** - light brown tabby tom  
_**Apprentice, Poppypaw **_(tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Shrewfoot**- grey she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**- dark grey tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Pinenose**- black she-cat

**Ferretclaw** - cream-and-grey tom

**Dawnpelt **- cream-furred she-cat

**QUEENS **

**Kinkfur **- brown tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles (mother to Ferretclaw's kits: Splashkit, a gray tom, and Volekit, a light brown tom with cream colored paws)

**Ivytail **- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Crowfrost's kits)

**ELDERS **

**Cedarheart **- dark grey tom

**Snaketail **- dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater **- white she-cat with long fur, blind on one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER **

**Onestar **- brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY **

**Ashfoot **- grey she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT **

**Kestrelflight **- mottled grey tom

**WARRIORS **

**Owlwhisker **- light brown tabby tom  
_**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw **_(light brown tom)

**Gorsetail **- very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur **- ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring **- brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail **- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot **- grey tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail** - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_**Apprentice, Furzepaw**_ (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Sedgewhisker **- light brown tabby she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Boulderpaw **_(large pale gray tom)

**Swallowtail **- dark grey she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Breezepaw **_(a light gray tom with a white chest)

**Whitetail **- small white she-cat

**QUEENS**

**Sunstrike **- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead (expecting Leaftail's kits)

**ELDERS **

**Webfoot **- dark grey tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER **

**Mistystar **- grey she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY **

**Reedwhisker **- black tom  
_**Apprentice, Hollowpaw **_(dark brown tabby tom)

**MEDICINE CAT **

**Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Willowshine**_ (gray tabby she-cat)

**WARRIORS **

**Graymist** - pale grey tabby she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Troutpaw **_(pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Mintfur** - light grey tabby tom  
_**Apprentice, Streampaw **_(silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes)

**Icewing** - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail **- dark grey she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Mossypaw **_(brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot **- mottled grey tom  
_**Apprentice, Rushpaw **_(light brown tabby tom)

**Robinwing **- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur **- gray-and-white she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Moonpaw **_(dark grey she-cat)

**Grasspelt **- light brown tom

**QUEENS **

**Duskfur **- brown tabby she-cat (mother to Waterkit, a light brown she-cat, and Oakkit, a reddish brown tom)

**Mosspelt **- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Pebblefoot's kits: Shimmerkit, a silvery-white she-cat, Beechkit, a brown tom, and Pricklekit, a grey tom)

**ELDERS **

**Dapplenose** - mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail **- ginger-and-white tom


	11. Chapter 9: Power of Four

_**Faithblossom:** _Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry for leaving you lying in the dust, but I had a really, really serious case of writer's block, a really, _really _serious one, and I couldn't write more than one sentence in a week -_- so sorry for abandoning you!

I actually wanted to make this chapter longer, but since my writer's block isn't gone yet, I decided to split it and give you the half of it!

I don't know anymore which plushie I wanted to give away *shrugs* but I bet you know, so *throws a _ plushie*

So, read&review!

**_Featherpaw:_**Why did you leave us?

**_Faithblossom:_**Not now, Featherpaw, not now! I have a really bad headache right now!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_(Breezepaw's POV)_

All of them turned around and Breezepaw had actually expected to see a cat, but there was nothing. He looked around surprised but he saw nothing. "Hello?" He called, wondering where the voice came from.

"Where is he?" Streampaw asked confused, her blue eyes gleaming irritated.

"I don't know," Featherpaw answered, seeming as lost as the others. Only Nightpaw didn't seem confused, his gaze was fixed on something in front of Breezepaw.

"Nightpaw?" Streampaw asked worriedly, taking a step closer to Nightpaw.

"Don't you see her?" Nightpaw asked, not moving an inch.

"Who? There's no one here," Featherpaw cocked her head, looking at the space where Nightpaw was looking. Suddenly she gasped and took a step forward. "Who are you?" she whispered. "Did you bring us here?"

"Featherpaw," Breezepaw hissed, "Who are you talking with?"

"With her," Featherpaw said quietly, pointing at an obviously empty space.

Breezepaw narrowed his eyes and looked at the space, seeing nothing but grass and trees. But then, slowly, the faint outlines of a cat appeared. It was transparent; Breezepaw could still see the trees and the grass through its body. It was still transparent but Breezepaw could now see the fur color. It was a pure white she-cat with faint silver tabby markings and wonderful, no, _beautiful _ice-blue eyes. It was the prettiest she-cat he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Streampaw demanded to know quietly, she was not stunned of the beauty of the she-cat, probably because she too was a she-cat. The same was with Featherpaw. "Did you bring us here?" Featherpaw asked, taking a step forward.

The white she-cat nodded. "Yes, I brought you here."

"But why?" Streampaw asked, calmer than everybody else. "And who are you, anyway?"

"My name is not important, and nor is the reason why you are here. It is important _that _you are here," The she-cat answered mysteriously.

"What? What do you mean with that? Stop hiding it from us!" Nightpaw growled, neck fur fluffing up.

"Peace, small warrior," The she-cat meowed soothingly, "You will understand soon."

"_What _will we understand soon?" Breezepaw hissed, unsheathing his claws. "Tell us!" Breezepaw drew his lips back in the beginnings of a snarl and as he looked around, he could see that Featherpaw took a threatening step forward, Nightpaw was hissing and his fur was fluffed up and even Streampaw narrowed her eyes at the she-cat and her fur was beginning to rise, but the she-cat remained as calm as ever.

"You think you can hurt me? Look at me; do you think you could even _touch _me?" The she-cat said, not moving even an inch. She showed no signs of emotions, she showed…nothing. Breezepaw understand the meaning behind her words, she was like the StarClan cats that slowly faded when the cats began to forget them. The others seemed to understand as well, since Featherpaw stepped back and Streampaw flattened her fur, Nightpaw was now the only one that showed any visible signs of aggression.

Breezepaw remained quiet while Featherpaw asked the she-cat something he didn't catch; he didn't even want to know. _She seems somehow familiar, but why should I know her? She looks like she's fading and I don't recall to have ever seen a cat like her. She doesn't have any stars in her pelt, meaning she is no StarClan cat, but what could she be then? A Dark Forest warrior? No, they were defeated. But _what _is she than? _

"It is time," The voice of the she-cat snapped Breezepaw back to reality and he shook his head to clear it from any thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Streampaw asked, cocking her head.

The she-cat didn't answer; she just stared up into the sky. "It is time," she repeated quietly, almost to quiet for Breezepaw to catch. "You have to be ready."

"Ready?" Streampaw echoed. "For what?"

"For the darkness…" The she-cat's voice began to fade as she too began to fade slowly. "The darkness is coming and it could destroy the Clans for all eternity. You have to be ready or else every hope is lost."

"What?" Breezepaw wanted to shout but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried to move but he couldn't. He threw Featherpaw a desperate glance and she too looked back desperate. He looked at Nightpaw and Streampaw but they both couldn't seem to move.

_What's going on? _Breezepaw closed his eyes, hoping this would just end. But suddenly _something _opened his eyes again without him wanting and when he did he gasped. He was standing in utter darkness, he couldn't see the others, or the island, or _anything_, it was all dark. Then a row of cats appeared in front of him, all were covered in scars and they looked at him, blood-thirst gleaming in their eyes. Then they lunged at him and all he could see before he screeched in agony when gleaming sharp claws met his throat were beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

_(Streampaw's POV)_

Streampaw screamed in pain as claws tore into her neck. She couldn't bear the pain and she could feel the blood gushing out of her neck as she collapsed onto the ground. She shuddered and convulsed as the blood poured out of her. _I'm dying! _She realized with a pang, knowing she would never see her clan-mates again.

"Streampaw! Streampaw! What's wrong? Streampaw!"

Streampaw's eyes flung open as she heard the voice of her sister. "Moonpaw?"

"Streampaw! Thank StarClan you're okay!" Moonpaw breathed.

"What happened?"

"You were dreaming and you screeched and trashed around and it, it sounded as if you were dying," Moonpaw shivered. "I could hear the terror in your scream so I decided to wake you up. Are you okay?"

Streampaw struggled to forget the pain she felt as the claws dug into her neck. "I-I'm fine,"

"Okay," Moonpaw looked at her worriedly and Streampaw knew that Moonpaw didn't fully believe. "I'll go for a walk," She told her abruptly and jumped to her paws, rushing out of the apprentices den. Outside many worried eyes met her and Mistystar raced towards her. "Streampaw, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Streampaw meowed curtly, not wanting to show her mother how much the dream had confused her. "I'm going for a walk." Then she turned to the camp entrance and ran out, wanting to get away from the pain from her dream. _What did this dream mean? Is it another prophecy? Will I die? _Streampaw didn't stop running, she didn't even know where she was going, only until she reached some water did she notice where she was. _The lake? Why did I come here? _Streampaw cocked her head and then a sudden idea came to her mind. She looked around to make sure nobody watched her and then jumped into the water. It was freezing cold and Streampaw shivered as she got soaked to her skin. _I didn't think it would be so cold! _Streampaw thought as she began swimming toward the island.

After a minute Streampaw arrived at the island, shivering and freezing. Streampaw hurried through the trees around the island and burst into the clearing, bumping straight into a fluffy gray she-cat.

"Streampaw?" The she-cat exclaimed as she turned around.

"Featherpaw?" Streampaw gasped as she got a good look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Featherpaw retorted. "And you were the one to bump into me."

"Well, I don't know. I went for a walk through the territory because-" she stopped abruptly as the thought occurred to her that Featherpaw could use the dream somehow, so she shook her head. "Oh, never mind, anyway, I then found myself at the lake and thought I could go to the island."

"You went here because of the dream, didn't you?" A voice asked from behind Featherpaw.

Streampaw looked at Featherpaw but she remained calm as she stepped aside to reveal a light gray tom with a white chest. "Breezepaw?" Streampaw asked, hoping she got the name right.

He nodded curtly. "Streampaw," It was more a statement than a question so Streampaw didn't bother to say anything. "You had the dream too, right?"

"What dream?" Streampaw asked, hoping it would sound convincing.

Breezepaw shook his head. "Streampaw, you can't hide anything from me."

Streampaw cocked her head. "Why not?"

"Because I can read your thoughts," Breezepaw answered as if he had just said something normal, like, 'That mouse is tasty!' or something like that.

"What?" Streampaw shrieked. "Read my thoughts? Don't you lie to me!"

"He isn't lying," Featherpaw meowed, touching Streampaw's shoulder with her tail lightly. "It's strange, I know, but I think it has something to do with the prophecy."

_The prophecy? _Streampaw began to calm down a bit but the still gave Breezepaw a suspicious look. _But since me and Featherpaw are both part of the prophecy too, are we going to have powers too?_

"I guess so," Breezepaw answered her question and Streampaw flinched.

"Stay out of my thoughts!" She snapped at him, taking a step back to bring more distance between them.

Breezepaw ignored that sentence and meowed, "So, the dream, what did you see? Both me and Featherpaw had the same dream, I wonder if you had it too."

"Um, well, when the white she-cat faded, everything turned dark. I mean, not like at night, but it was all black, I couldn't see anything. But then a row of cats appeared suddenly and they had scars all over them and they looked at me like I was some sort of prey," Streampaw shuddered when she remembered the look in the cats' eyes. "And then they jumped, they jumped at me and the only thing I could see before claws dug into my throat were beautiful blue eyes."

Featherpaw and Breezepaw exchanged a knowing look and nodded. "We had the same," Featherpaw said for both her and Breezepaw.

"Does it mean we will all die?" Streampaw breathed, voice quivering.

"No, I don't think so," Featherpaw answered, but Streampaw heard the doubt in her voice. "We all had it so it seems more likely that it was some sort of prophecy."

Streampaw sighed a bit. "Wait, where's the Nightpaw?" The black apprentice was missing, Streampaw looked around as if the black apprentice with those catching yellow eyes.

Breezepaw shrugged. "I don't know; how should I? WindClan doesn't share a border with ShadowClan."

Streampaw felt a pang of disappointment but quickly shoved it away. _He's just a ShadowClan cat, no need to be disappointed. Wait, can he read my thoughts now? _When Breezepaw showed no sign that he could read her thoughts she felt relief flooding over her. _That means that he has his limits, good._

"I know why he's missing," Featherpaw meowed, watching Streampaw closely.

"Really?" Streampaw tried to sound disinterested but she couldn't hide the relief that snuck into her voice.

"Yes, he got attacked by a badger,"

"What?" Both Streampaw and Breezepaw shrieked, even though Streampaw sounded more horrified.

"Yeah," Featherpaw nodded. "I was on a patrol with Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Squirrelflight at the ShadowClan border when we heard fighting. We ran to see what was wrong and when we arrived we saw Nightpaw fighting against a badger. We just wanted to help but in that moment a ShadowClan patrol arrived and helped Nightpaw out and we decided not to do anything since they had the situation under control. As long as I could see Nightpaw didn't suffer any major injuries," She added.

"Good," Streampaw breathed.

Featherpaw gave her a suspicious look before carrying on. "Well, I doubt Nightpaw will come here, due to the fight and-" She got interrupted by a voice out of the shadows.

"But I did,"

Streampaw turned around since the voice came from behind her but she couldn't see anyone. She just wanted to shout 'Who is there?' when a cat emerged from the shadows. "Nightpaw?"

He snorted. "Who else?"

"But the badger fight!" Streampaw blurted out, shocked that he would go out when he had fought against a badger.

"It was nothing," Nightpaw shrugged. "I didn't get injured, even though the badger flung me against a tree and gave me some damaged ribs."

"Damaged ribs? Are you mad?" Streampaw exclaimed.

Nightpaw shook his head. "I don't have any damaged ribs."

"But-but you just said so!"

"Littlecloud said I had damaged ribs, but he always exaggerates the injuries the warriors suffer so that they stay in camp and don't make their injuries worse. And my injury doesn't hurt enough to be that serious," Nightpaw explained, shrugging again. "But you were talking about the dream, so you had it too?"

Featherpaw nodded, shouldering Streampaw who was just staring at Nightpaw aside. "Yes, we did. But you were there the entire time?"

"Yes, I was, why?"

"Because I didn't hear you nor did I see or smelled you. Did one of you?" Featherpaw questioned.

Streampaw shook her head wordlessly. Breezepaw shook his head and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Just think, Nightpaw was able to hide actually almost next to us, without us hearing, scenting or seeing him. We couldn't see him because he has black fur, but why couldn't we scent him? The wind should be blowing his scent towards us," Featherpaw explained, her tail flicking excitedly from one side to the other.

"So?" Breezepaw asked. "Tell us!"

"Breezepaw, you can read other cats' minds, and-"

"What?" Nightpaw exclaimed. "You can read minds?"

Streampaw could finally move and slapped her tail in front of Nightpaw's mouth. Whispering she said, "I'll explain later, just listen to Featherpaw for the moment."

Featherpaw dipped her head to Streampaw to acknowledge her and carried on. "You can read minds and Nightpaw could just come to us without us noticing. Do you now know what I mean? It's his power!"

Breezepaw froze but then nodded. "That could be. Maybe we should test it. Nightpaw, try sneaking up on us."

Nightpaw tipped his head to one side. "Power? What are you talking about?"

"Just do it, I'll explain later," Streampaw meowed, pushing him back into the shadows. When Nightpaw accidentally flicked his tail against her ears, Streampaw flinched at the touch of his fur and Nightpaw quickly moved away from her, shooting her an embarrassed glance. "Okay, okay," He muttered, disappearing into the shadows.

Streampaw sighed and turned to the others. "So, what will we-"

"Shush!" Featherpaw silenced her, glancing around. "We don't want to miss Nightpaw, do we?"

Streampaw shook her head and watched the area closely. At every move of the bushes or the slightest sound she jumped, thinking it was Nightpaw. Featherpaw and Breezepaw weren't as jumpy as she was, but Breezepaw was now the calmest of all. _Probably because WindClan is used to be in the open, _Streampaw figured, shifting her weight. _How long until Nightpaw attacks? He seems to be lurking around in the shadows without a plan and- _Her thoughts were cut off abruptly when Featherpaw let out a shriek. "Featherpaw!" She whirled around and saw Nightpaw pinning Featherpaw down.

"Okay, you got me, now get off!" Featherpaw shoved Nightpaw off and got up, shaking her ruffled fur. "I didn't hear him, did you?"

Streampaw shook her head and so did Breezepaw. "I didn't scent him and I didn't hear him," Streampaw added and Breezepaw nodded. "Me neither," Breezepaw meowed.

"But what's my and Featherpaw's power?" Streampaw asked, cocking her head.

Featherpaw shrugged. "No idea never thought of that."

Streampaw looked at Nightpaw and hoped he could give her an answer. Even though he was in a different Clan, Streampaw wanted him to know her power, but he merely shrugged too. "I don't know your power, but I think I know Featherpaw's."

A pang of sadness shook Streampaw and she thought: _Why does he know hers and not mine? Is she more special than I am? _

"Featherpaw, you fought against me once and not one of my attacks worked. It seemed like you knew exactly what I was going to do. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

Featherpaw cocked her head. "I didn't really think about it, but you could be right. Let's try it. Streampaw, attack me," She ordered, facing Streampaw.

Streampaw hesitated for a moment before she flung herself at Featherpaw, who dodged easily, but it wouldn't be hard for anyone to dodge that blow, so Streampaw landed lightly and immediately whirled around, jumping at her, but she didn't aim for Featherpaw but at the space next to her. Featherpaw narrowed her eyes and quickly side-stepped onto the space where Streampaw aimed, rearing up on her hind-legs and flinging her away. Streampaw landed with a _thump _a tail-length away. She gasped for breath and scrambled to her paws, launching herself at Featherpaw again, no single plan in her mind. Featherpaw was confused for a moment when she didn't detect any battle plans in Streampaw's mind, but when Streampaw landed on her Streampaw thought of a plan and Featherpaw immediately flung her away. Streampaw grunted as she landed on the ground and faced Featherpaw again.

"Stop now, it's enough," Breezepaw commanded, stepping between them. "You've proven your point Nightpaw."

Nightpaw nodded curtly before turning to Streampaw. "Are you okay?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

Happiness filled Streampaw when she noticed he didn't ask Featherpaw but her, and she nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Nightpaw dipped his head and turned back to the others, already opening his mouth to say something but Featherpaw beat him into it. "So, now we know mine, Breezepaw's and Nightpaw's, but what's yours Streampaw? Any idea?"

Streampaw shook her head but narrowed her eyes as she remembered something. "But there was something, I was talking to my sister Moonpaw, and when she boasted about something, I thought 'Moonpaw, shut up!' but I thought it, not said it aloud, but nonetheless, Moonpaw looked infuriated and hissed at me 'Don't be mean!'. But well, maybe she could just see it in my face or something."

Featherpaw nodded thoughtfully. "Did you try to direct the thoughts at Moonpaw?"

Streampaw shot her a confused look. "Well, I guess so."

"Try thinking of something and direct it to me," Featherpaw suggested.

"Um, okay," Streampaw mewed. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something. _What should I direct to her? I can't even think of anything! What should I-_

She got interrupted by a loud voice. "What should I direct to her? I can't even think of anything,"

"What?" Streampaw opened her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I just said the same thing you directed to me," Featherpaw answered. "That's your power. You can send your thoughts to other cats. Try it with Breezepaw. No wait, he can read your thoughts anyway,"

"No I can't," Breezepaw interrupted her.

"What?" Featherpaw looked at him surprised.

"She's too far away," Breezepaw explained. "The cat has to be near to me so that I can her or his thoughts."

"Mmh," Featherpaw hummed. "Ah, maybe it's the same with Streampaw. Streampaw go over there and try to direct your thoughts to Nightpaw this time."

Streampaw nodded and walked a few fox-lengths away from Nightpaw. Then she faced him and closed her eyes, thinking. _Nightpaw, Nightpaw, Nightpaw, Nightpaw, can you hear me? _Then she opened her eyes again and looked expectantly at Nightpaw but he shook his head.

"I heard nothing," He meowed.

"So Streampaw has to be near the cat to send her thoughts," Featherpaw mused.

"Um, guys, you do notice that it's getting light again? We were away the entire night," Breezepaw interrupted them.

Streampaw looked up in the sky and gasped. Breezepaw was right. _Oh no! What will Mistystar say? What will Petalfur say? Will I get punished?_

"Streampaw, stop thinking!" Featherpaw groaned. "It's really annoying to hear your voice inside my head!"

"Oh, sorry!" Streampaw took a few steps back. "Um, I should really get going. Bye." Streampaw turned around and ran to the shore, but before she could even take a few more steps, she bumped into something and fell back onto her haunches. Surprised and confused she shook her head to clear her head and tried to understand in what she had just ran into, but she just stared into the air. "Huh?"

"_It's not your time to go," _

"Huh? Did you say something?" She asked, facing the others. They shook their heads.

"No, why?" Featherpaw questioned.

"I don't know…I thought I heard something," Streampaw explained, taken aback.

"_You did," _The voice said.

"What?" Streampaw turned her head and tried to figure out where the voice came from. "Who's there?"

"_Here," _The voice answered and Streampaw jumped back as a shimmering dark gray shape appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" Streampaw demanded and she was aware of all the curious glances that the others gave her. She didn't care.

"_My name is not important, I-"_

Streampaw interrupted her, snarling, "I don't care whether or not you think your name doesn't matter, I'm sick and tired of cats telling me that their names aren't important! Just tell me, alright?"

"_I am old, my name vanished after the moons I have travelled, and finally I found the ones I was looking for,"_

"Who are you looking for?"

"_You,"_

* * *

**_Faithblossom:_**Yaay! Cliffie! Yeah, I'm really mean. First I abandon you and then I leave with a cliffhanger :D Okay, it would show me that you haven't abandoned me yet, so please review!


	12. Updated Allegiances

_**Faithblossom:** _Since I made some mistakes in the last updated Allegiances I'll just post a new one. Here it is!

* * *

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Bramblestar **- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_**Apprentice, Featherpaw**_

**DEPUTY**

**Squirrelflight **- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Jayfeather **- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
_**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**_

**WARRIORS**

**Graystripe **- long-haired grey tom

**Sandstorm **- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
_**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**_

**Brackenfur **- golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail **- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Millie **- striped grey tabby she-cat

**Thornclaw **- golden brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg **- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall **- light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing **-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**- cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker**- grey-and-white tom

**Lionblaze**- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**- reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud** - white she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Snowpaw**_

**Toadstep**- black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**- dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**- dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe** - very pale grey tom with black stripes  
_**Apprentice, Lilypaw**_

**Dovewing**- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool** - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
_**Apprentice, Seedpaw**_

**Poppyfrost **- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Sorreltail **- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Hazeltail **- small grey-and-white she-cat

**Brightheart **- white she-cat with ginger patches

**Cherryfeather **- ginger she-cat

**Molefur **- brown-and-cream tom

**Crowfeather**- dark grey tom

**APPRENTICES**

**Lilypaw **- dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw **- very pale ginger she-cat

**Amberpaw **- grey she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear and amber eyes

**Snowpaw **- white tom with amber eyes

**Dewpaw **- grey tom with amber eyes

**Featherpaw **- grey fluffy she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Dapplepaw **- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Sparrowpaw **- brown tom with a white chest

**QUEENS**

**Daisy **- cream-furred she-cat from the horseplace (expecting Spiderleg's kits)

**Dovewing **- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

**Leafpool **- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Crowfeather's kits)

**Cinderheart **- gray tabby she-cat (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

**ELDERS**

**Dustpelt **- dark brown tabby tom

**Purdy **- plump mottled brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle, former loner

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Rowanstar **- ginger tom

**DEPUTY**

**Snowbird **- pure white she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Nightpaw **_(black tom with yellow eyes)

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Littlecloud **- very small brown tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

**Oakfur **- small brown tom

**Smokefoot**- black tom

**Toadfoot**- dark brown tom

**Applefur** - mottled brown she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Poppypaw **_(tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Crowfrost**- black-and-white tom

**Tawnypelt**- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**- light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**- grey she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**- dark grey tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Pinenose**- black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**- cream-and-grey tom

**Dawnpelt **- cream-furred she-cat

**QUEENS**

**Kinkfur **- brown tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles (Mother of Owlclaw's kits: Cedarkit, a light brown tabby tom, Blackkit, a really, really dark brown tom, almost black, and Goldenkit, a light brown she-cat, who's fur is golden in the sunlight)

**Ivytail **- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Crowfrost's kits)

**ELDERS**

**Cedarheart **- dark grey tom

**Snaketail **- dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater **- white she-cat with long fur, blind on one eye

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Onestar **- brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

**Ashfoot **- grey she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Kestrelflight **- mottled grey tom

**WARRIORS**

**Owlwhisker **- light brown tabby tom  
_**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw **_(light brown tom)

**Gorsetail **- very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur **- ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring **- brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail **- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot **- grey tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail** - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_**Apprentice, Furzepaw**_ (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Sedgewhisker **- light brown tabby she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Boulderpaw**_(large pale gray tom)

**Swallowtail **- dark grey she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Breezepaw **_(light gray tom with a white chest)

**Whitetail **- small white she-cat

**QUEENS**

**Sunstrike **- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead (expecting Leaftail's kits)

**ELDERS**

**Webfoot **- dark grey tabby tom

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Mistystar **- grey she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**Reedwhisker **- black tom  
_**Apprentice, Hollowpaw**_(dark brown tabby tom)

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Willowshine**_ (gray tabby she-cat)

**WARRIORS**

**Graymist** - pale grey tabby she-cat

**Mintfur** - light grey tabby tom  
_**Apprentice, Moonpaw **_(dark grey she-cat)

**Icewing** - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail **- dark grey she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Mossypaw **_(brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot **- mottled grey tom  
_**Apprentice, Rushpaw**_(light brown tabby tom)

**Robinwing **- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur **- gray-and-white she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Streampaw **_(silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**Grasspelt **- light brown tom

**Troutleap **- pale gray tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**

**Duskfur **- brown tabby she-cat (mother to Waterkit, a light brown she-cat, and Oakkit, a reddish brown tom)

**Mosspelt **- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Robinwing's kits)

**ELDERS**

**Dapplenose** - mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail **- ginger-and-white tom


	13. Chapter 10: Mysterious Cats

_**Faithblossom:** _Yay, another chapter! Sorry that it's so short, I forced myself to write this. I hope you still enjoy! Oh, and could you please, please, please review if you read this? I got no review for the last chapter! Oh, that's not right, I got a review from Neverre, but only for the third chapter...anyway,Neverre, you are the only one who gets a plushie! I didn't give a plushie out in the last chapter, or so I think, so you'll just get a...Streampaw plushie! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_(Streampaw's POV)_

"What?" Streampaw exclaimed, oblivious to the others. "Why are you looking for us?"

"_Because you are the only ones that can save us,"_

"Who is 'us'?" Streampaw demanded.

"_It's not the right time to-"_

"Fox-dung to that!" Streampaw yelled. "I don't want to be left in the dark! I want to know!"

The she-cat drew her lips back into the beginnings of a snarl. _"Watch your tongue, youngster. I've waited seasons for you, so you can wait a few more moons!"_

Streampaw took an involuntary step back. The she-cat had sharp teeth, sharper than normal cats teeth, and now that she looked at her, her muzzle was pointier than a normal cats' muzzle. And her fur looked more…shaggier and wilder, and somehow…_different. _Her shape flickered and Streampaw couldn't help but think that she didn't look like a cat anymore. She shivered and looked away from the she-cat.

"_Streampaw, I'm here to teach you, but I can't teach you if the others can't see me,"_

Streampaw didn't even ask how she knew her name; she knew she wouldn't get a real answer. "But why do I see you but the others can't?"

The she-cat smiled. _"You have the power to make others hear the thoughts that you have, and your troubled thoughts are the same as mine."_

"What? Your troubled thoughts?" _Is she tormented by the Dark Forest too?_

The she-cat gave her a sad smile. _"Make the others hear your thoughts," _The she-cat told her.

Streampaw nodded and inched closer to the other three who looked at her confused.

"Streampaw, what's wrong?" Featherpaw questioned, looking at her as if she just gone mad.

"Shush!" Streampaw rebuked her and closed her eyes, concentrating on the others around her. She tried to direct the thoughts of the she-cat she had to Nightpaw, Featherpaw and Breezepaw, but she didn't know if it was working, since no-one said anything.

The silence on the island was cut off abruptly by a gasp of Nightpaw. "Who are you?"

The she-cat chuckled. _"Streampaw, you did it. Congratulations."_

Streampaw smiled weakly and opened her eyes again. It was hard for her to maintain the concentration she had to bring up to direct her thoughts to three cats at the same time.

"Who are you?" Nightpaw repeated and Streampaw had to work hard to not let her concentration slip because of Nightpaw's voice.

"_I am a traveler who has searched for seasons to find you," _The she-cat answered.

"Traveler?" Breezepaw echoed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Breezepaw was standing a bit off, Streampaw assumed that he didn't want to hear every thought the other cats had, but it made it harder for Streampaw to redirect the things the she-cat said to him. It was hard enough to make Featherpaw and Nightpaw think of the she-cat, but with Breezepaw - it just made everything harder.

"Breezepaw," Streampaw hissed through her clenched yaws, "Could you please come forward, it's really getting hard for me to make you see her."

Breezepaw's face showed confusion but then he blinked and the confusion disappeared as he understood and he took a step forward. Suddenly he winced and shot Nightpaw an angry look. "Stop it!" he snarled at him, "You must remain loyal!"

Nightpaw flinched and bared his teeth. "Get out of my thoughts!"

"I can't," Breezepaw meowed, closing his eyes. "I just can't."

"_That is why I am here," _The she-cat interrupted them and Breezepaw opened his eyes again.

"For what are you here?" Breezepaw asked puzzled.

"_To teach you how to use your powers. But I am not the only one, there are more who have searched for you,"_ The she-cat answered, and as if on cue, three more cats appeared. They too were transparent and Streampaw began to tremble. It was too hard to push her thoughts of four cats to three cats simultaneously. "It's too much!" She wailed, collapsing onto the ground. _This is too much! I just found my power today; I can't redirect my thoughts of four cats to three cats!_

"_Streampaw," _the she-cat spoke gently, _"Stop trying to keep the thoughts, try to just let them flow through you and to Featherpaw, Breezepaw and Nightpaw. Thoughts aren't something you can hold, you can only change their course. Streampaw, your thoughts are free, you can't hold them, let them flow. Let them flow through you."_

Streampaw took a deep breath, swallowed and closed her eyes. She tried to grasp Featherpaw's, Breezepaw's and Nightpaw's auras, she saw them as little, yellow glowing spots, and tried to let her thoughts _flow _toward them. It was hard to not hold the thoughts and push them to them as she tried before, but to just let them go. Streampaw tried to steady herself and got up again, whispering, "Can you see them?"

"I can," Featherpaw meowed quickly and Breezepaw and Nightpaw assured her, that they too saw the other cats. Streampaw let out the breath she had held and opened her eyes slowly, she was scared that she couldn't let the thoughts flow to the others, but they didn't show any signs that they lost the thoughts. Streampaw nodded to herself and looked at the new cats, inspecting them closely.

There were three of them, and they were all toms. One of them was, or so Streampaw thought as she couldn't see them clearly, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and Streampaw shivered as his gaze shifted to her. He was somewhat wild and that made Streampaw afraid. He looked like he would claw your throat out for a couple of mouse-tails. The other tom was a pale gray tom with white paws, and he was the complete opposite of the dark brown tabby tom. His blue eyes were gentle, his gaze was so comforting and it made Streampaw sleepy. Streampaw shook her head and let her gaze travel to the last tom. It was a pure black tom with green eyes; he looked hauntingly familiar, though Streampaw didn't know who he resembled. His eyes revealed nothing, his expression was blank. Streampaw felt herself drawn to those green eyes, felt herself drawn to the mysterious aura of the tom, felt herself drawn to the tom who now turned his head and stared right at her…she gasped and looked away, blushing under her fur. _Streampaw, calm down, _she told herself and tried to calm her racing heart down.

"_We all know your powers and we know how to teach you. Everyone of you will be assigned a mentor and you will begin training tomorrow," _The she-cat spoke, snapping Streampaw out of her thoughts. _"I will mentor Streampaw."_

Relief flooded over Streampaw, she was glad that she wouldn't be mentored by the black tom.

"_He," _The she-cat flicked her tail to the dark brown tabby tom, _"Will mentor Nightpaw."_

Streampaw nodded inwardly, that would be a good match. Nightpaw was a ShadowClan cat, the Clan with the most aggressive cats, and the dark brown tabby tom didn't seem like a soft cat to Streampaw.

"_Featherpaw will be mentored by him," _The she-cat continued, flicking her tail against the pale gray tom.

_Why does she get him? Well…she has an offensive power, maybe she got the tom because he seems so calm, maybe it has something to do with that. _Streampaw shook her head, unable to figure out why she got him.

"_And lastly, Breezepaw will be mentored by him," _The she-cat looked at the mysterious black tom.

_Well, the she-cat must have some reasons to appoint him Breezepaw's mentor, I can't figure that out. _Streampaw sighed, she was getting tired. She didn't even get a wink of sleep tonight; she was tired to her bones now.

The she-cat shot her a look full of sympathy and announced, _"Meet us here tomorrow at dusk, we will teach you then. Until then, have a good day."_

With those words, one after another, first she disappeared, then the dark brown tabby tom, then the pale gray tom and as the last one, the black tom. The black tom gave her a look full of something Streampaw couldn't quite identify, but she still shivered and her heart began to race.

"Well, at least we'll meet tomorrow and not today," Breezepaw tried to joke, but nobody laughed, they were all too tired.

"Err, anyway, bye," Breezepaw meowed quickly, dipping his head and heading for the tree-bridge. He jumped over the tree-bridge and was gone after a few seconds.

Featherpaw left a second later, wishing them a good night. Now only Nightpaw and Streampaw were left, and Streampaw shuffled her paws nervously.

"Meet me here today at dusk, okay?" Nightpaw suddenly broke the silence.

Streampaw looked up surprised and wanted to answer, but Nightpaw was already gone. Streampaw gulped and shook her head, walking toward the shore. She pushed herself into the water and began to swim to her own territory. _Should I meet him? Wouldn't I be breaking the Warrior Code? But we're not really doing any harm, are we? We're only meeting, I won't tell him any secrets. I'll meet him then, _she decided, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging guilt that clung to her as she made her way to camp.

* * *

**_Faithblossom:_**Okay, there you go! Tell me which couple you prefer, BlackTomXStream or NightXStream. I think I already know what it will be, but I still want to know your oppinion. No cat fight here today, I don't want to. So, please review!

Oh, I'm not sure if I already answered this review, but a guest once reviewed and asked me if I could add a cat with the name Echoleaf.

Guest, I'm thinking about adding him/her, but it would be nice if you could give me the appearance and the gender and other stuff you want to add.

Oh, and please please please please please please please please check out my new story, it's called Sunlight and it's a Warriors FanFiction again, so please read that!


	14. Chapter 11: Guilty Lies

_**Faithblossom:** _Sorry that I didn't update for so long, and I'm especially sorry for this chapter, it's really, really short, pnly 994 words long, but I just have this really bad writer's block that just won't go away and this was the only stuff I was able to come up with. So, here it comes!

_Reviews:_

Wavekit: Okay, Wavekit will be one of Dovewing's kits!

Mormeril: Thanks for reviewing! It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you reviewed! Good, you're for NightXStream, glad you think that way! That doesn't mean they'll come together, but I love that couple too, I think they're sweet :) Oh, and I'm not telling you who those mysterious cats were, you must carry on reading the story for that :D

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_(Nightpaw's POV)_

_Meeting Streampaw? Is that really a good idea? _Nightpaw sighed. Rowanstar had been terribly angry at Nightpaw for staying out late; Dawnpelt said she had been worried out of her fur. Poppypaw asked where he had been, Littlecloud told him he could have made his injury worse. And since he couldn't tell them he went to see cats from other Clans, he told them that he went to the lake and fell asleep, so Scorchfur told him to never fall asleep at the lake ever again.

Now he was practically asleep on his paws, since he didn't have a wink of sleep yesterday and Snowbird dragged him out to battle training right after he got scolded by his Clan leader and parents and he wanted to meet Streampaw soon so he couldn't go to sleep now either.

Nightpaw sighed again and looked around the camp. He spotted Snowbird sharing a lizard with Shrewfoot, he saw Littlecloud standing in front of the medicine cat den and he saw Whitewater and Snaketail sharing tongues.

Nightpaw rested his head on his paws and tried to think of a reason why he had asked Streampaw to meet him. _Maybe I just wanted to know how RiverClan cats live. Maybe I just wanted to spy on her so that we can attack! Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

But it was useless. Nightpaw couldn't lie to himself. He knew it wasn't because he wanted to spy; or that he wanted to know how RiverClan cats lived, no, the only reason was because of her beautiful silver tabby pelt, her soft voice and her startling blue eyes.

Nightpaw shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. _Stop it! _He told himself, _she's from another Clan, you can't fall in love!_

"Nightpaw?" The voice yanked him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head slightly to see his sister standing behind him. "Hey Poppypaw," He tried to sound cheerful but from the look in Poppypaw's eyes he could tell that he couldn't fool her.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked him quietly.

Nightpaw shook his head and Poppypaw made herself comfortable next to him. "You know, since we were apprenticed, everything's different. We don't talk so much anymore and I have the feelings we aren't even close anymore, even though we were only apprenticed a few days ago. I have the feeling you are hiding something from me. Are you, Nightpaw?"

Nightpaw turned his head away from Poppypaw, he couldn't meet her eyes. "Poppypaw," He meowed softly but then stopped, not knowing what to say.

"So I was right," Poppypaw whispered. "I knew I was right. Nightpaw, I wouldn't tell on you, you're my brother. My _only _brother. Regardless what it is, I would never tell anyone. If you need someone to talk, I'm here for you." Without waiting for an answer, Poppypaw got up and rasped her tongue across his ear and left him alone in the darkness.

_Poppypaw… _Nightpaw's eyes followed her until she vanished into the apprentices den and he noticed that by now that Snowbird, Shrewfoot, Littlecloud, Whitewater and Snaketail had gone too and Nightpaw knew it was time for him to go to the island. He heaved himself up and threw some quick glances over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following him and then ran out of camp, leaving his guilt behind.

* * *

_(Featherpaw's POV)_

"Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep at the lake," Featherpaw answered, meeting her mother squarely in her eyes. It hurt to lie to her clan-mates and especially to her family, but she had to, she couldn't tell them she met with three others who weren't even in ThunderClan.

When she came back she got surrounded by almost every cat in her Clan and they all asked her the same question, _"Where were you?"_

Hazeltail wasn't there, she had been out of camp, looking for her.

"But I was at the shore, I didn't see you anywhere!" Hazeltail meowed sharply and Featherpaw knew that Hazeltail didn't believe her completely.

"Mom, I was underneath a bush," She told her.

Hazeltail sighed defeated and licked the top of her head. "Whatever you say. I'm just happy you came back and that you weren't doing anything foolish." With those words she drew back and gave her a stern look. "Just never fall asleep at the lake ever again, do you understand?"

Featherpaw nodded and Hazeltail smiled. "Good. Now go and get a good night's sleep, will you?"

Featherpaw nodded again and Hazeltail shooed her into the apprentices den. When Featherpaw ducked into the den she got greeted by silence. _Thank StarClan, _she breathed, _not more cats wanting to know where I was._

Featherpaw padded over to her nest and flopped into it, feeling as tired as she had never been before. Shortly after Featherpaw was almost asleep, but then she heard paw steps and knew immediately that her sleep had to wait.

"Featherpaw?" A voice called softly.

Featherpaw lifted her head and blinked surprised. It was Dewpaw. "Dewpaw?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Featherpaw replied stunned. Dewpaw had never taken any real interest in her and had almost never talked to her, not even when they were together in the nursery. They had tussled sometimes, but not very often.

"You were missing and I was worried something happened to you," Dewpaw answered, walking closer to her.

"Worried?" Featherpaw echoed.

"Worried," Dewpaw confirmed.

"But…why?"

"Why? Because I like you, Featherpaw," Dewpaw didn't say anything else, he bend over and gave her a lick, then he took his nest and dragged it over to her. He settled down and began rasping his tongue over her pelt and Featherpaw could feel herself getting sleepier and sleepier, and her eyes began to close.

The last thing she thought was: _He likes me, _and then warmth enclosed her and then the world around her went black.

* * *

**_Faithblossom:_***groans* Leave me alone, Featherpaw!

**_Featherpaw:_**Never! *grins evil* So, let's get back to the questions. Will I come together with Dewpaw? Will we get kits? Will we, will we?

**_Faithblossom:_**SHUT UP! I'm not telling!

**_Featherpaw:_***pouts* You're stupid

**_Faithblossom:_***facepalm* My dear readers, please don't kill me fof giving you such a shitty and short chapter! But for everyone who reviewed, you get a...I didn't say what plushie you get! AGAIN! So...you get a...mysterious black tom plushie! And for those who review on this chapter get an exclusiv FeatherXDew plushie! A COUPLE PLUSHIE! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 12: Training starts

_**Faithblossom: **_I UPDATED! FINALLY! Don't you just all love me now? :3

_**Featherpaw: **_I don't.

_**Faithblossom: **_Shut up! Anyway, I just realized what a dumb mistake I made. Furzepaw is actually a warrior already, but I somehow missed that and so she's still an apprentice. So I made up that she was injured and had to stay as an apprentice. And I noticed that Whitetail already had a mate and kits, but I don't care! Let's just say she never had a mate or kits and Breezepaw is her first kit. Okay?! I don't care! Thank you. :D

_**Featherpaw: **_Are you sure you don't have any aggression problems?

_**Faithblossom: **_SHUT UP OR I'LL FLAY YOU!

_**Featherpaw: **_*mutters* Aggression problems….go to a psychologist!

_**Faithblossom: **_I CAN HEAR YOU!

_**Featherpaw: **_WHO CARES?!

_**Faithblossom: **_I CARE! *jumps at Featherpaw*

_**Breezepaw: **_Sooo… they're just some bunch of weirdoes, so ignore them.

_**Faithblossom&Featherpaw: **_SHUT UP!

_**Breezepaw: **_Um…run? *runs away with Faithblossom and Featherpaw on his heels*

_**Streampaw: **_*randomly appears out of nowhere* Read and review please!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_(Breezepaw's POV)_

Breezepaw groaned as Furzepaw prodded her paw into his side. "Breezepaw, wake up! Swallowtail's already looking for you!"

Breezepaw mumbled something unintelligible and turned around.

"_Breezepaw! _It's your first day of training! Get _up!_" Furzepaw urged.

_Training? _Breezepaw shot up and his head crashed against hers. Furzepaw stumbled back and shook her head. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," Breezepaw meowed, flicking his ears.

Furzepaw sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Breezepaw," she chuckled. "But come on, Swallowtail is getting really impatient!"

Breezepaw nodded and only now did he realize how _cold _it was. In the nursery it was always so warm, but now, outside and on a stone, it was pretty cold. _Too_ cold. "Furzepaw, why is it so cold?"

Furzepaw shot him a strange look. "It's the end of leaf-fall, rabbit-brain. Of course it's cold."

"Oh," Breezepaw cocked his head. He hadn't realized that he was born at the end of leaf-fall.

Furzepaw shook her head and walked over to Heathertail and Swallowtail. "Heathertail, what are we going to do today?" She asked her mentor eagerly.

Heathertail smiled and exchanged a look with Swallowtail. "Since it's Breezepaw's first day of training, we thought that maybe we could go out with Swallowtail and Breezepaw and show them the territory?"

"You think you need to show _me _the territory?" Swallowtail said in mock hurt, exaggerating her reaction by widening her eyes.

Heathertail let out a _mrrrow _of laughter. "Well now, Swallowtail, of course I do."

Swallowtail gasped and staggered dramatically, then she fell down on her side. "_Oh_, how _dare _you say something like that?"

Heathertail and Swallowtail looked at each other for a few seconds, then they burst into laughter.

Breezepaw and Furzepaw exchanged a puzzled look and then looked back at their mentors. Heathertail now lay on her side, laughing hard while Swallowtail rolled around on the ground. It didn't take long for their laughter to attract attention, and now Ashfoot walked over to them.

She looked at the two laughing cats and meowed sternly, "Heathertail, Swallowtail, you are now mentors, not kits. It's time you take out your apprentices. And Swallowtail, I expect you to behave in front of your new apprentice."

Swallowtail and Heathertail both bowed their heads and said, "Yes, Ashfoot," at the same time.

Ashfoot nodded and walked off, but not before smiling at Breezepaw and mouthing, "Good luck."

Swallowtail and Heathertail looked at each other again and it looked like they were going to burst into a new fit of laughter again if Breezepaw didn't do anything. "Swallowtail, Swallowtail, Swallowtail, Swallowtail, Swallowtail, Swallowtail?"

"What?" Swallowtail interrupted him and turned her gaze on him, smiling.

"Are we going now? Are we going now? Are we going now?" He began jumping up and down, circling Swallowtail.

Swallowtail let out a _mrrrow_ of laughter. "Yes, Breezepaw, we're going now."

Breezepaw smiled and nodded. He wasn't playing this excitement to prevent Heathertail and Swallowtail to start laughing again, he really _was _exited! _My first day of training! _Breezepaw spotted a leaf swirling down and he dropped into a crouch, wriggling his hind-quarters and then he leaped up, snatching the leaf out of the air with one claw.

Furzepaw snorted and shook her head amused and Swallowtail laughed. Heathertail only smiled and meowed, "So, shall we get going now?"

"Yes!" Breezepaw squealed.

Swallowtail laughed again and Heathertail remarked, "Swallowtail, you'll have your paws full with that one."

"Yeah, seems so," Swallowtail replied and led the way out of camp, but before they could reach the entrance, a white shape bounded out of the warriors den and into Breezepaw.

Breezepaw stumbled and staggered back, almost falling down onto his back. Whitetail drew her tongue across his ear and meowed sharply, "So you just wanted to leave camp without telling me? What happened if you got hurt? Come back in the nurser" -Whitetail broke off- "Um, yeah," She finished awkwardly when she remembered that Breezepaw was an apprentice now. "Have a good time," She turned around and disappeared into the warrior's den once again.

Furzepaw snickered and Breezepaw stared after his mother. He hadn't even had the chance to say anything.

Swallowtail cleared her throat pointedly. "So, do you think we could get out training _today_?"

"Sorry," Breezepaw mumbled. Swallowtail chuckled and walked over to the camp entrance, Heathertail by her side. Breezepaw hurried after his mentor, Furzepaw streaking after him.

* * *

"Breezepaw, what do you scent?" His mentor questioned him.

"Well," Breezepaw lifted his muzzle, "Rabbit!" He boasted, eyes shining. He ignored Furzepaw's snicker and turned to his mentor.

Swallowtail smiled at him and looked at him approvingly. "Very good. And where?"

Breezepaw narrowed his eyes and turned his head, trying to pin-point the location of the rabbit. "Behind the slope over there, I would guess it's in that gorse-bush," Breezepaw meowed uncertain as he gestured at the slope in front of them.

Swallowtail looked at him surprised. "Very good! Now, what do you have to remember when you try to catch a rabbit?"

"You have too…" Breezepaw cocked his head as he tried to remember what Swallowtail had told him. "You have to remember that the rabbit hears you first, so you have to be very quiet!"

Swallowtail purred. "You're a fast learner," She meowed and Breezepaw puffed out his chest proudly.

Heathertail looked at Swallowtail and said, "Who should catch it?"

"Breezepaw should try to catch it together with Furzepaw," Swallowtail suggested, glancing at Heathertail.

Heathertail nodded and turned to her own apprentice. "Furzepaw, do you remember how to hunt a rabbit together?"

Furzepaw smiled and meowed, "Yes. One of us creeps up behind the rabbit, the other one goes to stand somewhere in front of it. The one behind the rabbit then makes a dash for it so that it runs into the other one in front of it."

Heathertail purred and turned to the slope. "Very good. Now, Furzepaw, I want you to herd the rabbit into Breezepaw so that he can catch it, okay?"

Furzepaw flicked her ears as a sign she understood and Breezepaw dipped his head.

"Now, remember Breezepaw," Swallowtail chirped in. "You have to be quiet, alright?"

Breezepaw nodded again and looked at Furzepaw questioning. Furzepaw rested her tail on his shoulder and gestured for him to hide in a gorse bush that was a few fox-lengths in front of where the rabbit was hiding. Breezepaw fell into a crouch and began creeping down the slope, Furzepaw by his side. Then he felt another fur brushing his right side and he turned his head to look into Swallowtail's amber eyes.

"Breezepaw," his mentor whispered. "Put your paws down lightly and try to put your weight down on all paws evenly."

Breezepaw did as he was told and looked back at Swallowtail. "Keep your tail low, but don't let it sweep along the ground," She instructed.

Breezepaw lowered his tail a bit and Swallowtail nodded approvingly. "Better," she mewed quietly before going back to Heathertail. Breezepaw noticed that Furzepaw was already almost behind the rabbit and was motioning impatiently to Breezepaw to hurry up.

Breezepaw stalked up to the bush and hid, waiting for Furzepaw to make her move. Suddenly the rabbit came crashing through the gorse bush and Breezepaw jumped up, jumping at it with outstretched claws. The rabbit had no time to react and Breezepaw sunk his fangs into the creature, killing it with one bite. Furzepaw emerged from the bush and called, "Great job!"

Breezepaw beamed with pride and took the rabbit, walking back to his mentor. Swallowtail gazed down on him proudly. "You did well Breezepaw. You're going to make a fine hunter." Swallowtail turned to Heathertail and meowed, "Shall we continue to the ThunderClan border?"

Heathertail thought for a moment before nodding.

"Good," Swallowtail nodded thoughtfully.

Heathertail smiled and then called, "Furzepaw?"

"Yes?" Furzepaw walked up next to Breezepaw.

"Can you recall the way to the ThunderClan border?" Heathertail questioned.

"Of course I can!" Furzepaw meowed; seemingly shocked that Heathertail would doubt her. She turned away from them and stalked off, tail high in the hair.

Heathertail snickered and followed her apprentice, Swallowtail next to her. Breezepaw caught up with Furzepaw and asked, "Furzepaw, how come you are still an apprentice? Your littermates are all warriors, are they not?"

Furzepaw turned her head and bared her teeth at him, letting a snarl escape her lips. Breezepaw jumped back, surprised at Furzepaw's reaction. "Sorry," He muttered and let himself fall back. Furzepaw sighed and slowed down, walking at Breezepaw's side again.

"No, I'm sorry," Furzepaw meowed gently, touching his shoulder with her tail. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. I got injured by a dog and I was forced to stay in the medicine cat den for moons until you were four moons old, so I had to stay an apprentice."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," Breezepaw murmured. Trying to comfort her he licked her ear and she lifted her head, smiling.

"It doesn't matter now; I'll train as hard as I can, so that I won't have to be an apprentice for long!" Furzepaw boasted.

"That's my girl!" Heathertail called from behind them and Swallowtail burst into laughter. Furzepaw rolled her eyes and whispered, "You know, you'll have to get used to that, since Swallowtail and Heathertail are the best of friends. So we'll train together more than with the other apprentices," Furzepaw purred.

Breezepaw smiled back and it was only then that the shocking realization shook him. He didn't hear one single thought from anyone today. Breezepaw froze on the spot. _Oh no! Does this mean my powers are gone? Did I dream everything?_

_What's wrong with him?_

Wait, that wasn't his thought! Breezepaw lifted his head and stared at Furzepaw. That was Furzepaw's!

"Breezepaw?" Furzepaw questioned; her eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered and began to walk again. He could still hear Furzepaw's thoughts and there was something about her voice that had disturbed him. Every cat's mind-voice – that was how he called the voice of the thoughts – was different than the voice a cat normally uses. And Furzepaw's mind-voice was so different than those he heard before. Onestar's mind-voice was loud and booming, something he had in common with the other leaders. Whitetail's voice was soft and motherly, unlike Emberfoot's. Emberfoot's voice was filled with aggression and hunger for deputyship, but it was full of loyalty to his Clan as well, he was one Breezepaw still couldn't quite figure out. But Furzepaw…Furzepaw's voice was wonderful. It was like the wind, fast and breezy. Breezepaw liked to call her mind-voice the _'song of the wind'_. It was simply beautiful and Breezepaw felt like he could listen to her mind-voice forever.

Breezepaw felt Furzepaw's eyes on him and he looked up. Furzepaw was looking at him with her stunning blue eyes and Breezepaw's heart fluttered. He quickly looked away again and heard her mind-voice again, the song of the wind.

_Breezepaw._

She had only thought his name, but it was enough to fill Breezepaw with happiness.

"Hey, everything alright?"

Breezepaw flinched with Heathertail's call. "Yeah, everything's alright!" Breezepaw called back at the same time as Furzepaw called, "No, I think something's wrong!" Breezepaw cocked his head and gave Furzepaw a confused look. She ignored him and stopped to turn around. Swallowtail and Heathertail caught up with them a second later and Heathertail asked, "Furzepaw, what's wrong?"

"We aren't that near to the border, but I can still scent ThunderClan. Normally I can't smell ThunderClan until we are in the forest," Furzepaw gestured over to the forest with her tail. They were a good minute away from the forest, but Furzepaw was right. A faint scent blew over to the WindClan patrol and for Breezepaw, who had already scented ThunderClan before; it was easy to tell it was ThunderClan, because it was a foresty-cat scent, mixed with squirrels and mice.

"ThunderClan," Swallowtail hissed, hackles rising. "They moved the border!"

"But the border is right where the forest ends and doesn't ThunderClan hunt in the forest?" Breezepaw asked confused.

Heathertail shot him an angry look. "Firestar gave us that strip of the forest, it's ours now!"

Breezepaw took a step backwards, astonished by Heathertail's fury. "Okay," he muttered.

"Heathertail," Swallowtail snapped. "He's only a new apprentice!"

"Sorry," Heathertail meowed, but she didn't sound sorry at all. "Breezepaw, Furzepaw, run back to camp and get reinforcements. We aren't enough to fight for our territory!"

Furzepaw nodded and dashed back from where they came from. Breezepaw, not wanting to be left behind, ran after her. _A fight? But isn't the forest useless for us? We hunt on the moors and run after rabbits, StarClan gave us long limbs for a reason. But if it's for my Clan then I will do everything to not let them down!_

* * *

_**Faithblossom: **_Hah! Finished! It took I think two months? I'm not sure. And I'm not sure if WindClan had the strip of the forest that WindClan and ThunderClan fought over at the end of the fourth series, but let's pretend that they had, okay? It's my fanfic so I can do what I want! No fight between me and Featherpaw now, I locked her up in a cage in my basement.

_**Streampaw: **_You're so _eeeviiiiil _*sarcasm*

_**Faithblossom: **_HOW DARE YOU?! *attacks Streampaw*

_**Nightpaw: **_Don't touch her with your filthy hands! *jumps at Faithblossom*

_**Breezepaw: **_*appears with a _poof _out of nowhere* Read and review please! *disappears in a cloud of white smoke*

_(the screen gets black but there is still a small circle left and Pinkie Pie jumps out)_

_**Pinkie Pie: **_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! *gets out her mustache* Firstly, Faithblossom wrote over 2,400 words! Secondly, she thanks you all for your support and for all the lovely reviews you wrote! And thirdly, she wanted to make a disclaimer!

_**Fluttershy: **_So…I was wondering…if…you could be so kind…and…leave a review, maybe?

_**Rainbow Dash: **_NEITHER DOES FAITHBLOSSOM CLAIM TO OWN MY LITTLE PONY, NOR DOES SHE OWN WARRIORS!

_**Fluttershy: **_*squeaks and disappears in a bush*

_**Rainbow Dash: **_Seriously Fluttershy, you are such a scaredy-cat!

_**Twilight Sparkle: **_Technically Fluttershy cannot be a scaredy-cat, as she is not a cat. She is actually a pony, an _equus, _which is latin for pony. She can only be a scaredy-_pony. _You can see that she is a pony because she has a…

_(The hole in the black screen gets smaller and smaller until the entire screen goes black and you cannot longer hear Twilight Sparkle.)_

_**Spottedleaf: **_THANK YOU!

_**Apple Jack: **_What are you doing here?

**My real human self: **In all seriousness, I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and that you (hopefully) didn't give up on this story, even though I haven't updated for ages. I really, really appreciate them! So thank you! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!

Oh, and I wrote a total of 2,652 words! Yay!


	16. Chapter 13: Battle and Bloodlust

_**Faithblossom: **_Is this really true? I'm updating? Yaaay :D cheers for me!

_**Featherpaw: **_I. Will. Not. CHEER FOR YOU!

_**Faithblossom: **_Why, you disloyal fox-heart! *jumps at Featherpaw*

_**Spottedleaf: **_Here we go again…

_**Breezepaw: **_What are you doing here?

_**Spottedleaf: **_Nothing…*disappears with a poof*

_**The real me: **_Thanks to Mormeril, Rainwind alias Dazzlespark and WildCroconaw for reviewing! I keep on forgetting about the plushies, so for the future you can just ask for any plushie you want or for a cookie, a cake, anything you want! Of course, it'll be something virtual, not something real…anyyyyywayyyyy, I actually wanted to write about Streampaw and Nightpaw, but I had no inspiration whatsoever, so I decided to write about Featherpaw and the battle with WindClan instead. So yeah…have fun :)

**Chapter 13**

_(Featherpaw's POV)_

Featherpaw paced in front of the apprentices den, uneasy about the battle. She had a bad feeling about it, but she wasn't chosen to go, since she didn't have any training. Sparrowpaw and Dapplepaw stayed too, Sparrowpaw because he was the medicine cat apprentice and Dapplepaw out of the same reason as she had to stay. Featherpaw groaned and looked at the camp entrance and she made a decision. She looked around to see if someone was watching her and dashed over to the entrance. She pushed through the brambles and ran into the forest.

_What now? _Featherpaw tried to remember what Hazeltail had told her about the territory when she was only a little kit. _ShadowClan is at our right…and WindClan on our left. _Featherpaw glanced back and then raced through the forest to where she thought the border to WindClan was. She hadn't been out for so long when she started to hear faint yowling and screeching and Featherpaw shivered. _Why did Bramblestar decide that we need that small bit of the forest? Don't we have enough? _Featherpaw shook her head to clear it from those treacherous thoughts. She needed to stay loyal and she could only be that if she didn't doubt her leader.

As Featherpaw came closer to the border, the fighting noises grew louder and louder. At some times Featherpaw thought she could hear her mother or her father, but she tried not to think about it. At last she saw the pelts of her clanmates through the undergrowth and she slowed down. Featherpaw crouched down and slunk through the bushes until she was at the edge of the fighting spot. She knew that she was standing right on the border and she peered through the green, trying to distinguish who was a ThunderClan cat. It looked like ThunderClan was winning, there were about five more ThunderClan cats there, but the uneasy feeling didn't vanish. Featherpaw hovered in the bushes, wondering what she should do. _Should I stay and fight? Or go back to camp? _Featherpaw narrowed her eyes and then sighed quietly. She turned around and wanted to go back when a screech turned her blood to ice. _"Hazeltail!" _

Featherpaw whirled around and crashed through the trees and into the small clearing. Her mother was lying limply on the ground, a gray tom with two dark gray paws hovering over her, pinning her down. The tom grinned evilly and his eyes gleamed maliciously as he lowered his head and sank his teeth into Hazeltail's neck. _"Hazeltail!" _Featherpaw yowled and leaped onto the gray tom, bowling him over. "How dare you?" Featherpaw screeched, slashing at the tom's nose. "How _dare _you?" Featherpaw raked her hind paws over his belly, staining the green forest ground with blood. She knew the tom was going to kick out with his hind paws so she jumped down and bit down onto this front paw. The tom yowled in pain and lashed out with his other paw, but Featherpaw ducked and avoided the blow. Her mind was clouded with fury, fury that this tom had tried to kill her mother – or even succeeded. She couldn't think straight anymore and the only thing she wanted to achieve was to kill this tom. Featherpaw dodged another blow from the tom as he jumped up and tried to grab her. She jumped onto his back and sank her teeth into his ear and the salty taste of blood filled her mouth but she held on.

The tom was screeching and was trying to throw her off, but Featherpaw was too determined. Featherpaw could hear her clanmates, but the calls were distant and she didn't stop to listen. Then Featherpaw let go of the WindClan tom's ear, only to hiss into his ear, "You tried to kill my mother. You tried, to kill, my _mother_. I will have my revenge." She had never been vicious, she never had been bloodthirsty, but in this moment, the only thing she wanted to do was sink her teeth into this tom's throat and tear it out, so that he suffered incredible pain. The tom whimpered in fear and pain and made weak attempts on throwing her off, but he wasn't strong enough. Featherpaw opened her mouth and prepared to give him the killing bite, when she felt teeth piercing her scruff and someone threw her off the tom and against a tree. The trees began to spin and Featherpaw's world went black.

"Featherpaw? Featherpaw, are you okay? Featherpaw, please answer me!"

"Leave her alone," someone meowed gruffly. The voice belonged to a tom but Featherpaw's brain couldn't quite put her paw on who it was. "She needs sleep."

_Yes, sleep…_

"But it's been almost an hour!" The first voice protested. Also a tom.

"Shut up or you'll wake her!" The second voice snarled. "It's been _only _an hour. She's been flung against a _tree _for StarClan's sake! Don't you want her to get better?"

There was a long silence that followed those words but eventually Featherpaw heard the shuffling from ferns and she assumed that the first tom had left. The second tom let out a sigh and came over to her, nosing her over. "What was that cat thinking? Throwing you against a tree. Well, you shouldn't have attacked him in the first place. What were you even thinking?"

Featherpaw struggled to answer, but it seemed like he didn't even expect an answer because he just kept on rambling on. "But the tom you attacked, he shouldn't have attacked Hazeltail that brutally."

"Did I just hear my name?" That was a new voice, it was very weak and Featherpaw needed a little time to figure out who it was. Hazeltail. Her mother was alive. Featherpaw's eyes flew open and she squeaked, "Hazeltail!" She wanted to run over to her but a fluffy gray tail held her down and forced her down again.

"No no, no jumping around until you feel better," the tom meowed and Featherpaw moved her head to see who it was. She should have guessed that it was Jayfeather. "Stay there," Jayfeather warned her and walked over to her mother. "Hazeltail, how are you feeling?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Her mother rasped and let out a short laugh.

Jayfeather snorted and shook his head. "I guess not. I'll just get some…"

Featherpaw's eyes began to close slowly and Jayfeather's voice drifted into the background until it was gone and Featherpaw's world was black.

_**Faithblossom: **_Okay, this was ridiculously short, I'm really sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten this story! So, I'm really sorry that after a month or so I'm just giving you this short chapter, but I have writer's block and this was all I could write. You'll get more in the future, I promise!


	17. Chapter 14: Ominous Sign

_**Faithblossom: **_Sorry! . I'm really sorry I'm updating extremely slow nowadays :/ I've been trying, I really have!

_**Featherpaw: **_You're not trying hard enough!

_**Faithblossom: **_Don't judge me!

_**Featherpaw: **_I'll always be judging you! And right now I'm angry because this chapter jumps into the future and starts with Nightpaw! Like, seriously! _Nightpaw?! _He's just some disloyal foxheart!

_**Nightpaw: **_SHUT UP!

_**Faithblossom: **_Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm really thankful :D

_ draconic skysong _'Course you can have a Leafpool plushie :D here you go! *tosses you a plushie*

_**Faithblossom: **_Okay…now, like last chapter I wanted to write about Nightpaw and Streampaw and I wrote - I think – one page or something like that but it didn't feel right, it was just awkward, so I decided to jump into the future and act as if the meeting had been already :D And I just want to let you know that – since it's my fanfic – I will change Furzepaw's age! Wohooo! xD she is now only two moons older than Breezepaw, but since she injured her paw, she'll have to train as long as Breezepaw :) If you find something illogical, stupid or confusing, please tell me and I'll try and explain everything to you. And, if you have any cats to suggest, I would accept them, since I need some names and cats :D Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_(Nightpaw's POV)_

_- - - A few days later- - -_

Nightpaw prodded his frog with one paw. He had met with Streampaw four days ago and it went better than he had imagined. They just talked, just talked. They both liked to get up early to see the sun go up and liked to stay up late to see the sun go down. They liked to be near water – a very unusual trait for a ShadowClan cat – and they both liked to be in the forest – a not so common trait for a RiverClan cat. They were very much alike and their personalities matched perfectly. Streampaw, calm, friendly and trusting, Nightpaw, aggressive, unfriendly and untrusting, though Streampaw was the only one that didn't get to feel Nightpaw's aggressive side.

Nightpaw yawned and shoved the frog over to his sister, Poppypaw. "You have it, I'm not hungry." Poppypaw looked at him surprised, but Nightpaw just got up and walked over to the apprentices' den. He glanced up at the night sky before entering the den. The four cats he, Featherpaw, Streampaw and Breezepaw had met nights before hadn't turned up when they were supposed to, but when they all decided to leave, only the she-cat turned up and said to meet them in their sleep in a couple of days. The days had passed and tonight was the day that they were supposed to meet them. Nightpaw went over to his nest and curled up in it, breathing in the faint scent of his sister's nest beside him and in a matter of seconds he fell asleep.

* * *

_(Breezepaw's POV)_

Breezepaw found it more and more difficult to keep quiet about Onestar's and Mistystar's relationship. There were times when he saw Onestar leave camp and he wanted to tell everyone, but he didn't say anything because he was scared that Onestar would punish him. Ashfoot had to take up more and more leader duties because Onestar went missing more and more often. Everyone was worried – except Breezepaw, since he knew what was going on. Ashfoot seemed to be uncomfortable with her new deputy-leader role, but she did it good. In some ways she was a better leader than Onestar. The battle between WindClan and ThunderClan had been provoked by ThunderClan and Ashfoot didn't seem to have any problem in ordering patrols to fight against them, since Onestar had been missing again, but when the Clan had wanted to attack ThunderClan back, Ashfoot had been strictly against that.

"_ThunderClan took the forest, but at a great risk. I will not risk any of my warriors in a fight for a useless strip of forest that we don't need!" _

Those were her words and Breezepaw fully agreed. ThunderClan had managed to reclaim the bit of the woods, but at a great cost. One of their warriors named Hazeltail was wounded and her status was unknown to WindClan, but one of their warriors was fatally wounded because of one ThunderClan apprentice. _Featherpaw_. Breezepaw was furious with her. How could she attack Emberfoot and almost kill him? From what he heard she turned up out of nowhere and attacked Emberfoot furiously. ThunderClan didn't do anything, but neither did WindClan as they were all too shocked at what they saw. Emberfoot was one of the best fighters in all Clans, but what they saw was unbelievable. A mere _apprentice _beating him? A mere apprentice almost _killing _him? That was something new. She was about to sink her teeth into his neck when Ashfoot had recovered from the shock and flung her away. They had called off the battle and had brought Emberfoot to Kestrelflight and even now Kestrelflight did not know if he would survive. Breezepaw couldn't believe that fair minded Featherpaw would coldheartedly kill a warrior.

"Breezepaw?"

Breezepaw raised his head at the familiar voice. He and Furzepaw had grown close and they were hardly seen away from each other. They always trained together which wasn't really hard to arrange, since his mentor and her mentor were best friends. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go hunting?"

"Of course!" Breezepaw's mood lightened up immediately.

"Great!" Furzepaw purred and flicked his shoulder with her tail. She turned and left the apprentices' den with Breezepaw at her heels. Furzepaw told Ashfoot that they were going out and she agreed on letting them go, since leaf-bare was slowly approaching and they really needed all the prey they could get.

Furzepaw led the way out of camp and into the heart of WindClan territory. She was one of the best hunters in the Clan and on occasion Breezepaw would read her mind while she was hunting and even though he never really felt comfortable about reading other cats minds it was something different while she was hunting, because she was fully concentrated on her task that was lying before her and didn't think about anything else, so it didn't really feel like intruding. "There's a rabbit there," Furzepaw told him and beckoned over to the brown heap of fur many fox-lengths away from them.

"You catch it," Breezepaw meowed. "I'll be waiting."

Furzepaw nodded and crouched down, slowly making her way to the rabbit. She was two fox-lengths away from it when she shot up and leaped at her prey. The rabbit tried to run away, but Furzepaw was too fast. She struck it down easily with one paw and trotted back to him with the rabbit firmly in her jaws.

"Great job," Breezepaw complimented and Furzepaw thanked him with an affectionate flick of her tail against his ear.

* * *

_(Streampaw's POV)_

Streampaw curled up in her nest a little bit anxious. Today was their first meeting with the four mysterious cats and she hoped that they would finally discover how to correctly use their powers. She didn't know how it was for the rest, but she kept on using her powers accidentally. She almost ruined her meeting with Nightpaw because she transferred her thoughts of sneaking out at night to meet him to her sister Moonpaw. She was already a little bit suspicious and she had kept a close eye on her for the rest of the evening. She had only been able to sneak out once Moonpaw had fallen asleep.

Even though Streampaw was really excited for the night it didn't take long for her eyes to grow heavy and fall asleep.

* * *

Streampaw blinked open her eyes to find herself in a clearing surrounded in mist. She couldn't even see more than three tail-lengths. She was apparently the first to arrive, because when she called out, nobody answered. She decided to wait, so she sat down and curled her tail around her paws. She was sitting this way for a while and she started to feel numb when a voice echoed in her head.

_Streampaw…Sssssstreampaw…_

She shivered and looked around frantically. "Who's there?"

_Ssssssstreampaw…come to usssssssssss…_

"What do you want from me?" Streampaw shouted panicking. "Get away from me!"

S_treampaw! STREAMPAW!_

Streampaw whimpered and crouched down, whispering, "Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone!"

_Streampaw!_

* * *

_**Faithblossom: **_Woah, is Streampaw getting insane? Please review, they make me really happy :) and just so you know, I haven't been updating because…well, I don't even know. I'm trying to make myself think it's because I have writer's block, but I don't think that's the case. I think it's because I'm so unsure about my writing. I'm unsure of whether or not it's good and that's probably because I haven't written that much…I'm really glad you guys like my story, but I haven't been happy about anything I've written the last couple of months, so…

_**Featherpaw: **_…

_**Faithblossom: **_See? It has to be bad, even Featherpaw can't come up with anything… I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
